It starts with us
by Bloody Crow
Summary: What happens when your ground crew is slaughtered in front of you? Then your ship and It's crew is destroyed by Sovereign? The answer rebuild and regroup, the get assigned a mission of impossible standards. SYOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this story is an SYOC for Mass Effect this story will NOT be based around Shepard and his escapades but will be based on an Asari spectre and her crew, the story will have loose conections to Shepard and what he does, but will not be entirely based around that character, it will be based however in the same time periods of the games** **but will contain a different villain at least until ME3's timeline hits. For those of you who have read this A/N thank you, and the OC form will be at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect.**

* * *

It had started just a little over a hour ago, Neira an Asari recently given the honour of the title spectre had been curious about the new human spectre that would be observed today by Nihlus, a Turian spectre.

Whom she respected. She had gone to Eden Prime to observe the spectre and the candidate, but had gotten sidetracked.

just as she had recived intel that the Normandy SR-1 would be arriving on Eden Prime in a few minutes.

She witnessed a giant ship descend the skies and land on Eden Prime.

She was in awe as the sky turned blood red, and lightning started flashing, the Asari that had come with her started becoming restless so she decided it would be in their best interest to investigate what was going on and to try and warn the Normandy of the danger.

"Normandy. This is Spectre, Neira Lillum, I'm on Eden Prime , there is a suspicious ship landing here, do you copy?" She asks. Only receiving static in return.

"Commander, Comm's seem to be jammed." One of her squad informed Neira.

"Damn!" Neira hissed, angry that the tech wouldn't connect to the incoming ship.

It was then the first shot was fired. A Geth sniper, shot a bullet ripping through one the Asari's shields and piercing her heart.

Neira immediately threw a barrier up blocking the next bullet aiming for her, the other asari squad member wasn't as quick. As the bullet made a hole through her head. And the omni-tool she had turned on flickered off as it detected the asari's heartbeat stop.

Neira leaped towards cover , a fallen pillar provided this, she was regretting not bringing her assault rifle with her, as she turned on her heavy Carneflex hand cannon.

She rolled out of cover shooting a warp field at a Geth throwing it off balance, she then shot it's leg effectively stopping it from moving, she turned to the next target, the geth sniper that had shot both of her squad to death.

She focused her mind, making in one hand her biotics send objects closer to her ,while in the other objects would be pushed away, she took a breath focusing her vision and in rage reached for the sniper an with a cry of rage and mourning the opposing forces of her biotics tore the sniper in half.

She ducked back under the cover of the pillar taking a quick breather as she recovered from the use of most of her powers in one go.

Quickly recovering she prays to the goddess for her companions before departing their corpses to find a shuttle she could take to get to her ship.

Quietly she made her way through wreckage from what seems to be other fights, the bodies of Geth and Alliance soldiers seemed to fill the fields.

The stench of decay from the soldiers was already starting to set in, Neira shrugged it off and continued to the settlement near where she knew the Normandy would land.

She wound around pillars and research areas.

That was when she saw them, the Geth impaling humans on spike pillars and the humans seeming to dehydrate and be replaced with cybernetics, the sight nearly made Neira gag.

After regaining her composure Neira scanned the area, and got into a more suitable cover.

It seemed as the Geth here were just normal soldiers but the Geth seemed to want to stall and eliminate the people in the area. _But for what purpose? _Neira asked herself.

She rolled behind another large rock, avoiding Geth detection.

Her heart racing knowing that she had to act quickly, adrenaline pumped through her veins as she jumped out of cover shooting two of the Geth scouts, light flared as a singularity was thrown expanding and causing all near it to hover helplessly.

She took out her pistol and shot at the Geth caught in the field leaving that group dead.

Neira heard a sound, the spike pillars receding into themselves releasing the victims.

And in horror she watched as the corpses that should have been drained of all life got up and started making a mad dash at her, she stood there petrified.

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter one.**

**So how was it good? bad? Did you wanna shoot me for horrible writing? Tell me in a review.**

**Next chapter will be longer, as I hope to have more dialogue in the next chapter.**

**Below will be the character form and an example OC form.  
**

**A quick note before the form that this story will be no stranger to character death, and that any OC submitted may die, one more thing please don't just submit spectres as I don't want to many in this story. Lastly if you have any questions feel free to P.M me.**

**OC Form.**

**Name:**

**Race:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing/Armor Choice:**

**Personality:**

Past:

**Goals:**

**Morality: (Paragon/Renagade or Neutral.)**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Family:(Status of family members, Dead, Alive, Missing.)**

**Job:(What they would be seen doing on the ship usually.)**

**Gun Training (Pick 3 max) :Assault Rifle Training, SMG Training,Heavy Pistol Training,  
Shotgun Training, Sniper Rifle training, Heavy Weapon Training.**

**Powers:(Pick From list Provided for a max of 6 chosen + 1 Special power)**

**Biotic Powers; Throw, Shockwave, Biotic Charge, Pull, Slam, Warp Ammo, Stasis, Warp, Singularity,**

**Barrier, Nova.**

**Combat Powers; Cryo Ammo, Adrenaline Rush, Armor-Piercing Ammo, Carnage, Incendiary Ammo, Marksman, Concussive Shot, Disrupter Ammo.**

**Tech Powers; Tech Armor, AI Hacking,**

**Incinerate, Sabotage, Combat Drone, Energy Drain,**

**Defense Drone, Cryo Blast, Overload.**

**Special Power; Neural Shock, Tactical Cloak, Lift Grenade,**

**Dark Channel, Proximity Mine, Shadow Strike, Frag Grenade,**

**Fortification, Inferno Grenade, Reave, Domination.**

**(Or Custom create your own.*Warning; Custom powers will be under more scrutiny.)**

Example form for Neira

**Name: Neira Lillum**

**Race:Asari**

**Gender:Assumed Female**

**Age:600**

**Physical Appearance: Purple Toned Skin, has white tattoos on her body form her maiden days. Slender she is 5'9". ****She has marks resembling eyebrows. Her eyes are a Brilliant Ocean Blue. She has a piercing gaze.**

**Clothing/Armor Choice: A pure white suit with the Biotic Cool down modules being Blue. **

**Personality: "It starts with us." Is a common phrase she uses to boost morale of her squad. As a leader she has a strong charismatic personality. Her negotiation skill tends to fall under intimidation, she has a happy disposition to those Loyal in her crew.**

**Past: Became a huntress when she could apply to become one took extensive training to further improve her instincts and biotic abilities, She was inducted into the Spectres after she prevented a group of terrorists from launching a coordinated attack upon a human colony due to hate, and prejudice. Her quick thinking and discretion is what made her a outstanding choice for the spectres.**

**Goals: To silently aid the galaxy, in her own way.**

**Morality: Neutral**

**Strengths: Her Charisma, Her Grace and agility, as well as aim and biotic attributes.**

**Weaknesses: Brute force, Tech and Hacking.**

**Fears: Her crews death at her hands. Losing a crew member.**

**Likes: Views from high places, a successful mission.**

**Dislikes: Disobedience, Mission Failure, being interrupted.**

**Family: Mother- Unknown, Father- Dead (Turian), Sisters- Four, Two alive one Dead the last unknown.**

**Job: Commander**

**Gun Training (Pick 3 Max):SMG Training, Heavy Pistol Training, Assault Rifle training.**

**Powers:(Pick From list Provided for a max of 6 chosen + 1 Special power)**

**Biotic Powers; Shockwave, Warp, Singularity, Barrier**

**Combat Powers; Adrenaline Rush, Armor-Piercing Ammo.**

**Tech Powers; N/A**

**Special Power; Neural Shock.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to srg2x4 and Rosiegirl52 for the OC submissions they helped make this chapter.**

* * *

_Neira heard a sound, the spike pillars receding into themselves releasing the victims._

_And in horror she watched as the corpses that should have been drained of all life got up and started making a mad dash at her, she stood there petrified._

She took a breath forgetting her training as the husks of what used to be humans came charging towards her. A electric pulse emitting from them her barrier was destroyed as the shocks came into contact with her body.

She rolled away from the husks unsure if her gun would even work, hesitating to pull the trigger the husks advanced once again just as her barrier re-charges.

A shot form a shotgun was fired knocking the husk away from Neira, she looked behind her as a human holding a shotgun fired knocking back more husk.

Neira took no more time being confused or hesitant as she fired off a shockwave sending the husk flying to the sides. The human took care of those that had been tossed aside by the shockwave with a heavy pistol.

Neira shot a singularity at the remaining husks, slumped against a wall Neira checks her wounds. The human deals with the remaining husk and turns to face her.

"So human what is your name and standing?" Neira asks applying medi-gel to the wound caused by the heat of the shocks.

"Umm…." The human muttered something under his breath. _How rude. _Neira thought to herself though she didn't notice that he was not being rue but flustered.

"Can I at least get a name?" Neira asked getting impatient.

"Aaron… Aaron Baker, ma'am." Aaron told Neira still timid his hair shaggy black hair covering his eyes as his head was bent down slightly.

Neira smiled. "Thank you for saving me there." She went over to one of the Geth's corpses and took an assault rifle.

"It was nothing." He said turning on his omni-tool to help distract him from being nervous.

Neira smiled her eyes seeing the omni-tool he had lit up. He could help her and maybe help himself, she could get him to o one of two things either boost the communication signal so her ship could rescue her, or she could have him find where the shuttles are so she could get back to her ship.

"Hey… Aaron, right?" She asks to start, "Could you do me a favour?" She asks almost nonchalantly.

"Umm, I guess what is it?" He asks timidly not wanting to be given an order he cannot complete.

"I need you to try and boost the comm signal so I can get us and any survivor-" She pauses but only briefly taking note of the number husks that used to be civilians, "-s out of here and to safety."

Aaron smiled, this was something that he could do easily.

"Yes, I can do that just sync your omni-tool mine so I can get your ships comm network." He says quickly almost sounding enthusiastic.

Neira nods turning on her omni-tool as well as syncing it, to his. He smiles widely; it looked as though this had made his day.

He set to work and Neira would take out any stray Geth or husk that wandered by. Finally Neira hears a triumphant almost hum coming from Aaron, and the static starting to clear form comm channels, and then she heard.

"This is the MSV-Shiria, do you respond commander?" Neira's ship! She opened the comm-line on the omni-tool and responded.

"MSV-Shiria this is Neira, things have gotten problematic, there are Geth and an unidentified spacecraft, requesting pickup. Over." She waited for a response.

"Commander, thank the goddess, request acknowledged we will come in for pick-up. Over and out."

Neira sighed in relief they would be rescued and finally out of this hell hole. She turned to Aaron who seemed to be nervously shifting from foot to foot, as he checked other channels to see if there were other distress calls.

"Hello is anyone there- (static) – my squad- (static) – Geth – (static) – overwhelming us – (static)-" A feminine voice spoke in the distress call. Neira heard the message and sighed.

"How far away is that distress call?" She asks noting his concern.

"One-Thousand Meters… why?" He asks Neira as they both witness the Normandy fly overhead.

"Damn they still came." Neira muttered. "We are going to save that squad and get out of here." She states and starts moving towards the area where the distress signal came from.

"Aye, aye. Umm ma'am." He says still obviously nervous.

"Just call me, Neira. Okay Aaron?" She says to him while jumping down a cliffside onto the ground below, Aaron following suit ownt the cliff while projecting directions on his omni-tool.

"Yes … Neira," He says hesitantly. Both of them freeze when they hear gunshot being fired off, the pause look at one another and double their pace.

Running through research areas, and dig sites. They soon reach an area just before a slope a squad of three Alliance marines against thirty Geth. Neira looks at Aaron signaling him to join the marines, he nods and goes down the slope attracting attention an geth fire.

Just as his shields fail, he activates his tech armour to cover his light camo-scorpion armor, giving him more protection until he reaches the cover beside the other marines. At that moment when Aaron reached cover, Neira sprang into action shooting a singularity taking some unshielded Geth off guard and pulling them in.

The Alliance marines saw this as an opportunity to shoot at the Geth. Ignoring the order to stay in cover by the more level headed squad captain. They line up a shot each take out one Geth each, and are systematically shot by two of the Geth unaffected by the singularity.

The soldiers each fall clutching their wounds, resulting a cry of anguish from the squad leader.

The leader then flew into a blind rage and biotically she charged into a swarm of the Geth.

She pulled out a shotgun and pointed it at the Geth who had shot her crew and then pulled the trigger cracking its light bulb head open. From cover Aaron sent a combat drone to assist the two in the carnage. The squad captain then sent a biotic field at the Geth to subdue them, Neira noticing the display of biotics sent a warp flying at the biotic field detonating the effects of the warp and sending the cloud at another victim.

The next few seconds seem to blur as the squad leader charges around the battle field, Aaron reprograms some geth to fire at one another causing even more confusion and Neira sends singularities and shockwaves everywhere.

After the Geth squadron had been destroyed. Neira drops against a wall to get a bit of rest and let her biotics cool-down as does the squad leader, Neira looks over to her.

"Never got your name." Neira states bluntly as she is exaughsted after all that's happened in the day.

The squad leader stands after a little bit of recovery. "Hayden Davinson, of the Alliance militia." She answers looking at the Geth 'blood' staining her blue phoenix armor. She takes off her helmet revealing blonde hair tied back into a bun.

Aaron came out from cover and immediately went back into his timid attitude at the sight of the females.

"H-hello" Aaron said once again covering his eyes with his black hair.

Hayden looks at her squad frowning, and then turns her attention to Aaron and Neira. "Hey. So what the plan from here? As my squad is… dead."

Neira pauses to consider then decides that the two here right now will need a way out. Easiest way right now would be the ship she has coming.

"Hayden Davinson, Aaron Baker, from this moment on you two are both a part of my crew, I vow to get you both off this world and back to the Alliance." Neira resolves to both herself and them.

Hayden faintly smiles, and a blush creeps up on Aarons cheeks.

"Commander, do you copy!" A static interupted voice calls from the comm system Aaron had set up.

"Shiria, what your situation?"

"The ship that's has landed its firing at us… OH GODDESS-" At that moment a bright red light flashed as though it mimicked lightning. Neira witnessed in horror as the MSV-Shiria plummeted to the ground slowly. No escape pods just the impact of the explosion.

Neira stood in shock, first the two of her ground crew and now the rest of her crew. She couldn't believe her eyes. As much as she wanted to mourn and cry now she knew she couldn't. Not while the humans were here with her and she had a mission to finish. She mentally prepared then asked.

"Hayden? Does the Alliance have any ships around the area?"

"Yes in the nearby settlement. It's a frigate meant to bring in new guards and supplies why?" Hayden asked in return.

"Cause we are hijacking it." Neira responded.

"You can't do that!" Hayden and Aaron both exclaimed.

"Of course I can… Right neither of you know," She paused for dramatic effect, "My name is Neira Lillum, I am part of Special Operations and Recon." She explained with pride.

"You're a spectre." They both were taken aback by this discovery.

"Now then let us get ourselves a ship and a way out of here." Neira said firmly and the other two followed with a new hope of getting of the Geth infested planet.

* * *

**So… ya thats chapter 2, promised you it would be longer, please leave a review telling me what you thought of it or submit an OC it would be a huge help.**

**Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hayden? Does the Alliance have any ships around the area?"_

_"Yes in the nearby settlement. It's a frigate meant to bring in new guards and supplies why?" Hayden asked in return._

_"Cause we are hijacking it." Neira responded._

_"You can't do that!" Hayden and Aaron both exclaimed._

_"Of course I can… Right neither of you know," She paused for dramatic effect, "My name is Neira Lillum, I am part of Special Operations and Recon." She explained with pride._

_"You're a spectre." They both were taken aback by this discovery._

_"Now then let us get ourselves a ship and a way out of here." Neira said firmly and the other two followed with a new hope of getting of the Geth infested planet._

* * *

Hayden led the group as she knew where the frigate was, she led them through trails that were unused even by the local populace to avoid Geth confrontation.

Part-way through to the town we picked up some radio chatter, it was from the spaceport. We ignored it as that was not our destination but Neira couldn't help but feel a sense of dread.

We arrived at the settlement but it was ominously empty.

"Damn it!" Neira heard Hayden hiss as the group walked through the complex checking almost every alley or hiding place for survivors until finally a small voice came from a vent.

"You are not Geth." A little girl climbed out of a vent between two of the houses.

"No we aren't. What is your name sweetie?" Hayden stepped forward, and kneeled down to the young girl's height. "Canna." The little girl answers. "Where is everyone Canna?" Hayden asks Canna. Neira frowned a little when she saw the girls look of terror for a second.

"The Geth they took everyone to the dock where that alliance ship is. There was shooting and fighting but I can't hear it anymore." Canna pouted and then asks of us, "You can get everyone back though right?"

Both Hayden and Aaron look back at Neira, and Neira answers, "We will get as many out as we can, I promise." Canna nods and looks at us I will wait for the fighting to stop and then will find you guys okay." She looks at us and then disappears into the foliage.

The group sets off again towards the place the child had mentioned, Hayden leading the way gain until we got to the structure that housed the alliance ship we needed to get on. Hayden approached the doors her Omni-tool lighting up to open the doors with her I.D.

Hayden stepped back as the doors were sealed likely by the Geth and wouldn't open for even her. Neira turns to Aaron.

"Can you get us through this door?" She asked him.

"Yes I can but…"Aaron paused looking at his Omni-tool setting it to do a scan for vital signs and synthetic frequencies in the building.

He frowned, "I've picked up a massive amount of Geth activity inside and the number of humans inside is quickly dropping." He finished.

"Wait, are you saying there will be more of those husk things and a ton of Geth?" Hayden asks with a panic-stricken look.

"Yes," He looks as though he is about to continue until he is cut off by a panicked Hayden.

"We can't do this if we go in there we might be shot to death and then made into more of those thing or we might-" She continue rambling, and fell to her knees during her panic attack, Aaron looked a little scared at the display of the panicking female. Neira sighs and goes over to Hayden holding her shoulder.

"I made a vow, to you both didn't I?" Neira asks. Hayden nods slightly. And Neira smiles, "Then you need to learn I never go back on my promises, I will get you out of here and save the civilians as a bonus." Neira help Hayden to her feet and looks at both Aaron and Hayden the proceeds to say what she would often say to her old crew.

"It starts with us, our job is to clear the building of any Geth activities, as a sub-objective we save the remaining civilians, now let's end those Geth!" She turns to Aaron.

"Aaron, can you create some form of distraction to separate the Geth?"

Aaron smiles widely, "Of course I can." He turns his Omni-tool to a new function and begins working.

Neira turns to Hayden, "You are up front with me," Neira pulls out her assault rifle, "We can leave Aaron the mess with the Geth from behind." She signals for Hayden to take out her shotgun as an explosion likely originating from an electrical generator blown up by an overload wave from Aaron's Omni-tool, is heard inside, and the doors to the building open.

Beside her Neira can see biotic waves emanating from Hayden, as she zooms ahead crashing into a platoon of the Geth behind one of the shipping log counters. She takes out one Geth by unloading her shotgun into its headlight. Turning to another one she charges again a smashes its head in with the butt if her gun.

Neira rolled over what she assumed to be a desk, and shot a singularity into the middle of a group of unshielded Geth. Causing the Geth attackers to be lifted above the ground and start floating helplessly.

Neira then launches a warp field at the singularity causing it to explode and the Geth caught in the singularity to go flying an systematically killed by Neira's assault rifle.

She turns to the next group only to see that Aaron is already harassing them with his Combat drone in addition to a hacked Geth, all while subtly draining other Geth shields so biotic abilities would take more effect on them.

Looking at the last two groups Neira smiles as a Geth is thrown by Hayden by her biotics, Neira sands a warp field over to deal with that Geth, then levels her gun to deal with the last group as Hayden could handle the other.

She vaults a wall separating her and the last group of Geth, jumping overhead she lands on one of the Geth and sends out a biotic pulse making the other Geth stagger, the feeling of adrenaline washes over her and she kicks one of the Geth over the platform causing it to fall to its deactivation.

She whips around shockwave brewing taking out two more. To finish the job she puts the gun to the head of the last remaining Geth in the room and fires a shot to ends its cybernetic 'life'.

Neira looks up to see the room cleared of Geth, and then in a moment of shock and panic she sees the remaining humans restrained and surrounded by the pillar spikes with husk bodies being made.

"Hayden get over to the survivors now!" Neira screams as she sees the pillar begin to recede to let the husk attack.

Hayden gets the hint and charges towards one of the pillars knocking it over in the process, killing the husk on it.

Hayden then takes her shotgun and shot one of the husks heads making it unable to move. Neira saw Aaron running to assist Hayden as the husk were almost off the spikes, Hayden kicks another pillar over and then shoots another one.

Aarons now familiar combat drone took to the field destroying the body of one of the Geth, that was when Neira decided she needed to get to the survivors to assist Hayden and now Aaron.

She sprinted over to her new crew using a shockwave to throw some now released husk away from Hayden while knocking other pillars over in the process.

She then shot through any other husk in the way and stood beside Hayden and the husk started to enclose on them. Both Neira and Hayden smirked and then started bioticly killing off the husk by ripping them apart with opposing biotics and shooting them to death.

Aaron approached once all the husk had been dealt with and the survivors protected, "Neira I'm going to start getting the civilians into the ship for off world transport." He stated and both Neira and Hayden nodded. Neira turned to Hayden and smiled slightly.

"I told you I would get us out of here and look at that barely even a scratch on us."

"Hey, we are not off planet yet don't jinx us." Hayden retorted with a small laugh, she looked as though she was going to pass out from the strenuous use of her biotics.

Neira looked over to the ship currently being loaded with the surviving twenty-ish civilians. Helped Hayden over to in and hande her to Aaron who silently helped her into the ship, silently Neira looked back only to see the little girl they had met earlier runs over to her.

"Wow, you three are amazing you took all of them on by yourselves." Canna stared at Neira in awe, and Neira smiled at the human girl.

"Come now Canna we need to get out of here okay?" Neira said realizing that Aaron had started prepping the ships engines probably wanting to get off the planet. Canna nods and follows Neira onboard the alliance vessel.

Most of the ship was covered in cargo not leaving much room for lounging in the ship. She saw Hayden drifting asleep while on one of the cargo boxes, Neira heads towards the cockpit where presently Aaron is quickly and almost masterfully learning the controls for this vessel.

Neira smiles, and then sits in the co-pilots seat. "You ready to leave the hell hole, Aaron?" Neira asks turning on the console in front of her.

"Yes, I am. Is everyone in?" He asks just to check.

"Yes anyone who is coming with us is on the ship." Neira replied.

"Alright then prep for takeoff." He said.

"Got it."

Neira could hear the engines hum as it powered up whirring throughout the ship. It was a little relaxing and comforting to have it going in the background. She could feel a slight lurch as the vessel awkwardly took off.

The alliance ship they were on finally reached into space after slipping past Sovereign, and was now en route to the citadel via the closest Mass Relay.

_Finally _Neira mused to herself._ I can go home now after all this.  
_  
She turned and got out of her chair to go check on the survivors from eden prime and Hayden.

"You okay up here by yourself Aaron?" She asks him before she leaves.

"Yup I will call you back up once we are closer to the citadel." He then turns on his Omni –tool and proceeds to ignore Neira, as she turns and goes to see the rest of the people aboard the ship.

* * *

**A/N ;So how was the third chapter good? bad? Tell me in a review please.  
Also Just a quick note on OC submissions you may submit as many as you want so if you have alraedy submitted one feel free to submit another, as my motto is 'the more the merrier'.  
I would like to thank anyone who has P.M'ed me OC's. I would also like to thank those who just silently read the story as well. Anyways now I'm of to write chapter four and hope for more OC submissions. As the next few chapters are going to be very crew building focused so this is where I will need your help by you submitting OC's via PM or even in a review.**

Thank you again for reading you all rock.  



	4. Chapter 4

"_You okay up here by yourself Aaron?" She asks him before she leaves._

_"Yup I will call you back up once we are closer to the citadel." He then turns on his Omni –tool and proceeds to ignore Neira, as she turns and goes to see the rest of them._

She sighs and turns to go down the hall into the cargo bay, she looks over seeing Hayden who is completely exaughsted from today's exertions. Neira smiles as she sees Hayden getting some well-deserved rest.

Neira turned to the survivors noticing some cuts and bruises on them that one whom Neira assumed was the settlements doctor, was cleaning and bandaging the wounds. Neira faintly smiles and notices Canna near the corner of the ship looking out the window.

Neira then decides to get her own rest and lays on top of one of the crates.

"Commander we are approaching the Citadel." Neira hears a voice say as she wakes up her vision still blurry from her sleep, she stands up a little unstable noticing that Hayden was also woken from her slumber.

She heads towards the cockpit gesturing for Hayden to follow. The two females made their way up to the cockpit and looked out the window.

"It's massive ." Neira heard Hayden breath in awe seeing the massive structure known as the citadel.

"Copy Citadel control this is Spectre, Neira Lillum requesting permission to dock with this ship temporarily, I need to talk to the council urgently."

"We copy you Spectre Lillum; we have sent the coordinates for a docking platform near the presidium." Citadel control responded.

"Also call the Alliance down to the dock. I have a bunch of human citizens here that will need medical treatment and relocation."

"Copy that, contacting the Alliance now." The comm cut and we were on our own to dock now.

Aaron carefully docked us perfectly at the docking bay. Hayden went back into the cargo bay to get the survivors of Eden Prime up and ready.

When the docking process was complete Neira, Aaron, and Hayden were met with the alliance and C-Sec police department. Neira gestured for Aaron and Hayden to follow her to the presidium halls. They began walking towards the elevator until a familiar voice stopped them.

"Are you guys leaving now?" Canna's voice echoed after them and the three turned to see the young girl. "Yes we are… Where are your parents Canna?" Hayden asks her in a quiet calming voice.

"They are not here anymore." The young girl responds looking despondent. Hayden's face took a look of pity on it as she was genuinely sad for her.

Neira made a decision that to most would seem, spur of the moment but to her it felt like the right choice, "Canna come with us for a little while okay?" Aaron looked shocked at this development as the girl looked to be thirteen at most and far too young to even think about bringing along for missions.

But the look Neira gave was final and she looked at Hayden and told her, "Look after Canna for now at least until we can find her a proper family where she will be safe." Hayden nods in agreeance.

Upon entering the elevator it seemed as though the news vultures had not caught wind of what had happened on Eden Prime, _but that is for the best. _Neira supposed.

"So Aaron… what di you do before um… well you know everything happened back there?" Hayden raised the question as he didn't look as though he was part of the alliance military.

"I worked with electrical equipment ranging from armour shields to omni-tool programs." Aaron said in a quiet voice.

"Ah, so that's why oyu had the military grade armour then?" she confirms more with herself rather than him.

"Yes, it was a project of mine actually, this armour was in little more than shambles when I first found it." He finishes explaining it to her as the elevator doors slide open and the three behind Neira gasp in amazement from the sight of the pristine high class living area.

Neira smiles and finds the elevator to the presidium council room where the meeting she had arranged would be held shortly. The ride up was felt much shorter than the previous one. And the group proceeded to the councils little public meeting space.

Neira takes the last few steps up and stands before the council.

"Spectre, Neira Lillum, we have received a report that you have something urgent to report to us?" the Salarian councillor inquired of her.

"Yes councillor, I was on Eden Prime, when an organized Geth raid attacked the planet and jammed communications from on the planet." She answered back.

"Yes, this is interesting but not surprising, the Geth have been more active as of late." The Turian councillor answered back at Neira trying to make her story sound insignificant.

"The thing is that there was a giant ship there that had done this." Neira was more soft-spoken when she said the next part. "I called in the Shiria to get an evacuation from the planet. The ship was shot down by this unknown ship, no survivors." She finished letting the council take in the information.

"We are very sorry for your losses, may their souls find peace in the embrace of the goddess." The Asari councillor spoke and after took a moment of silence.

"We cannot bring back lost lives but we can offer you something else," The Turian councillor began breaking the silence.

The council all look down at their data pads as though to pass a new law. "The council is in agreeance, Neira from this moment onward you may place into your crew whoever feels appropriate," The Turian begins.

The Salarian councillor continues instead of the Turian. "In addition you may even take those of questionable ethics into your crew,"

The Asari councillor speaks next. "Although, this privilege doesn't come without a price. We need you to take on a mission of great importance."

The Salarian speaks again, "The details of this mission will be explained when you arrive on your new ship. Do not get on the ship until you are ready to leave the citadel."

The Turian then speaks, "This ship is known as the Shiria, it has the strongest of Turian weaponry,"

The Asari speaks next, "The most flexible yet durable of materials. From the Asari"

The Salarian picks up the next line, "As well as a STG stealth drive, and perfect maneuverability."

The councillors finish their speech and then look at Neira expecting gratitude that Neira knew she had to give, "Thank you for this honour councillor." And with that the council dismissed her and Neira whent back to the three humans awaiting her return.

"I take it that it went well?" Hayden asks noticing the smile Neira wore on her face. Neira calms down and looks at the three humans again she then nods to herself and asks,

"Aaron, Canna, Hayden. Would you do me the honour of becoming part of my crew officially?"

All three do a breathless gasp of happiness and all of them said at almost the same time, "Yes."

Neira smiles to herself as she is off to a good new start. As the councillors told her not to get on the ship before she was ready the group of for headed for the home that Neira owned on the citadel.

Once they entered the home the lights flashed on and a living room decorated in mostly white furniture, greeted them. Canna went in the room and sat on one of the sofas and then suddenly looking feel into a quick and deep sleep on the sofa.

Hayden and Aaron chuckled at the display, and Neira opted to give the two a tour, being a spectre meant Neira was never home much but she was paid well and could afford to live lavishly although she preferred to side more with practicality.

But that didn't make this any less of a mansion, Aaron tried to count all the rooms and pathways in the house but lost count after twenty-seven. After a full tour of Neira's house away from the ship she showed both Hayden and Aaron to guest rooms, after going back to get Canna and carry her into one of the rooms.

Neira was satisfied once everyone was getting rested for tomorrow, and then proceeded to her study where she sat at her desk and pulled up the spectre web. She put in a search for Pilots, Doctors, Engineers, Biotics, Soldiers, Psychologists, Programmers, Diplomats, Assassins, known good Thieves (Low search results), Scientists, High ranking members of C-Sec, Mercenaries, and Maintenance workers.

The search which had to be severely narrowed down showed her one thing, these people were going to be near impossible to find or join the crew as some would take money while others persuasion, but unless she had these people she doubted her mission would be a success.

She pulled up the first profile of interest that she had found, Theron Selio. A high ranking officer in C-sec, if she was able to get him on her team she would be able to locate people easier as he is more familiar with the station, and would be an asset during a fight.

Neira, having the day's events catch up to her, and fell asleep quickly finding herself unable to open her eyes.

The next morning Neira woke up and looked at the time noting it was early morning. She stood from her chair taking a datapad from among the multiple datapads she has charging, and uploads the dossier data to the datpad in her hand to transfer to the ones charging so each would carry one dossier of each candidate on it.

She walks out of her room, to she Aaron down on his onmi-tool watching some vid. He looks up briefly to say good morning to his new commander.

Neira sighs, some people never change. Neira turns as she hears Hayden, "G'morning, Commander." She yawns looking different from the Hayden on the battle field. Instead of up in a tight bun like during yesterday, her hair flows loosely, the golden locks ending just above her waist. She sends a smile at Aaron and is given a small blush and 'hello' in return.

Neira looks at the dossier and decides to announce her new plans for recruitment. "So as you all know my ship and crew need to be rebuilt, to do this I have been sifting through files of those of interest on the citadel, our job for the next couple of days is to find them and convince them to join us. We start today."

* * *

**So this is probably the worst chapter I have written so far but the next one I promise will be better... I promise T.T**  
**Don't hurt me. So anyways onto what I ask of my readers now is the time I'm really asking for OC's as I'm hoping to have a big crew of maybe 40 filled with combatants and non-combatants alike. If I meet it yay if not well, I move on, one thing you can be sure of though reader is that I will never close the SYOC part of this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am so sorry for the lack of an update, but the story is not dead. Here is the newest chapter sorry if it is messy, I need a beta reader badly.**  
_

* * *

__

Neira looks at the dossier and decides to announce her new plans for recruitment. "So as you all know my ship and crew need to be rebuilt, to do this I have been sifting through files of those of interest on the citadel, our job for the next couple of days is to find them and convince them to join us. We start today."

The two look at Neira then nod realizing that a crew for the new Shiria will be needed.

Neira speaks again, "Our first dossier," She starts pulling out a datapad, "Is a Turian named Theron, he is a C-sec officer, I doubt he will join until his work here is finished."

"So to have the Turian join us, we will have to do the work he cannot." Hayden responds dryly.

"No we are assisting him so he will help us in return." Neira concluded.

She stood so that the two sitting would know she was done speaking and that she would want them to be ready as soon as possible to get going.

Once the three had prepared by fitting armor checking guns etc., for the days ahead they went to the door just as Neira was about to unlock it a voice was heard.

"You three are heading out huh?" Canna asks from behind.

Hayden turns and gasps, "Wait why are you wearing that." Neira confused turns as well only to see Canna in military grade Human Mercenary Armor.

"It's obvious isn't it? I'm coming with you." She states as though the three don't have a choice.

"But you don't even have any military training." Hayden retorted trying to convince Canna to stay at  
Neira's home.

"I have a biotic implant. My parents were rich, so they had one installed along with a few other upgrades when I was young. I'm a quick learner, I can shoot a pistol. I know how to fight, I'm coming with you." She stated, resolute.

"Fine, but at the first sign you cannot handle it I will tell you to go back here got it?" Neira confirms more with herself than with Canna. "Yes ma'am." She responded.

"Alright then lets make up for lost time." And with that the four left their commanders home and took leads on any of the potential they could find.

After hours of searching, Neira and her crew ended up at one of the C-sec offices. This particular office belonging to a Turian named Theron. Neira opened the door, and entered the office with her crew behind her.

"Ahh, Mrs. Lillum Correct?" The Turian said not looking up from whatever he was working on.

"Yes, if you know who I am then you know what I am here for correct?" She retorts not fazed by him knowing her.

"Yes you wish to recruit me into your crew. I'm sorry but I can't. I have an important case I need to handle at the moment." The Turian says.

"What if we helped you handle this case?" Neira intercepted just as he finished. A smile crossed the Turian's face.

"Well then once the case is over I would be happy to assist you in your mission." He continued after Neira nods in approval. "Now then to fill you in, a crime lord in this area of the citadel has become very active recently, a tip was given to us by a Quarian named Zitara, now as she feared she would be in danger, all she could reveal to C-Sec was that the target is after someone arriving at the citadel." He stopped letting Neira know that he was finished.

"So our first target should be to find this Zitara before the target silences her and our only lead. Anything else you got for me, for recruitment leads?"

"Only one at the moment, It seems a Salarian is in the council presidium awaiting orders from the council, if you make time to get there you may be able to have her join you." The Turian finished.

Turning towards his computer he says one last thing, "Zitara was last spotted in the Vezisa Ward Docking Bay area."

Neira nods and gestures for the others to follow, once the four are far enough away from the office, Neira turns to Aaron and breaks the silence hanging around the group.

"From here we will be adding many people to our group, so I don't want complaints about who I choose for my crew got it?" The three answer with a 'yes'.

The ride to the spaceport was long and the air had a silence that almost felt unbreakable. Neira was almost glad when the ship landed but that's when the silence broke.

Gun shots fired throughout the cargo bay. The squad drew their guns almost simultaneously, Hayden taking the lead as their close range fighter, Neira followed close behind with Canna and Aaron in the back.

Running along the paths of the Docking Bay, Hayden pauses abruptly when a round of gunfire fires between the cargo bin she is at and the one she was about to run to. She stops and ready's her shotgun before prepping her biotics and zooming across the cargo bay, crashing into a Krogan pulling the trigger of her shotgun at point-blank range shredding his shields and ending his life.

Aaron was next in action scanning for biological signatures from non-enemy tagged signatures; he soon locates the Quarian signature.

Using any cover he can he goes from place to place to assist the Quarian. Only to discover the Quarian was perfectly fine draining the shields of Vorcha and Krogan alike, even taking out a few along the way.

Neira vaults over a crate sending a singularity field into a group of approaching Vorcha causing confusion for them as they are lifted off the ground, which was when the second floor doors opened and presumably hired mercenaries came in to capture the Quarian.

A person in a blur of speed ran past Neira sprinting towards the singularity she, jumps a moment before moving into range of the pull. The singularity catching her momentum made her jump gravity free and propels her up she nearly flys to the second floor when she landed Neira realises who it was.

"Canna!" She shouts almost losing focus. Without missing a beat, Canna bioticly enhances her kick and hits one of the Batarian mercs causing him to cripple and her to shoot his head, she rolls behind cover and picks up his assault rifle, turning it on the other mercs.

She shot another right through his visor completely ripping apart the shielding and leaving a bloody mess in his place.

Neira realising that Canna can handle herself perfectly fine turns her attention back to her fight and watches as Hayden charges into another Krogan and systematically shoots him down, another door opens and another pack of Vorcha enter the fray.

Neira sprints over to cover that entrance not doubting Hayden's abilities to handle herself at the opposite side, Neira sends another singularity at the new pack and watches in satisfaction as they fly off the ground, she shoots a warp field after, detonating the singularity and sending the Vorcha with the impact of trains at walls and other objects, drawing her gun.

She shoots the last living Vorcha and seals the door to the docking bay then looks back for the rest of her crew.

Neira sighs in relief as Canna steps down the stairs obviously finished with her end of the Mercs, Neira turns her attention and in shock she draws her gun seeing Hayden engaged in a brawl with a Krogan bus pauses when she sees Aaron alreadly engaging the problem.

Nervously Aaron approaches the Krogan from behind and adjusts his omni-tool, as pulse jusps from Aaron's electronics equipment and into the Krogans Neural system shocking him the Krogan cripples and falls Hayden ends the Krogans life with a bullet from her pistol.

Neira turns and smiles "Good work squad, Aaron where is the Quarian?"

Aaron points to behind a crate, Neira carefully approaches the crate so she won't alarm the Quarian behind it. "Are you okay?" Neira asks the Quarian, the Quarian nods and then stands and faces Neira.

"I am fine thanks you your help, I would have died there, if there is anything you need help with please feel free to ask me." She states.

Neira smiles at the statement as it makes her job easier, " Zitara, that's your name right? What can you tell us about the crime lord and where did you get the information on him?" Neira questions her.

The Quarian seems nervous but takes in a deep breath and begins to explain the situation to the group. "When I arrived on the Citadel, I was confronted by a human male he looked as though he was panicking." She opened a pouch on her Light Colossus Armour and pulled out a datapad handing it to Neira.

Neira taking the datapad opened it only to realise all the files on it were completely encrypted. She turns her attention back to Zitara who was ready to continue her story.

"The man gave me that and said some things quickly , he told me that there is a crime lord somewhere on the citadel setting up a kidnapping, he also told me that all the information is in the data somewhere including where he will be hiding." She looked finshed with her story so Neira turns to Aaron, and asks of him, "Can you open the files?"

Aaron grins widely, "Yes I can but I will need a safe area in the meantime." Aaron says, before Neira can respond though zitara cuts in.

"I can help you with the decryption and im good with engenierring. If you would let me I would like to join your crew." Zitara says hopefully.

Neira sighs, "Yes we need all the help we can get. Go with Aaron to my apartment and decrypt that information, if we want to get any farther in this investigation we will need it."

Aaron and Zitara nod and start their way to order a tax back to Neira's apartment. She turns to Hayden and Canna, "It was mentioned earlier that there was a Salarian waiting for orders in the Presidium, if we get up there in time we can have her join our team by right of conscription." Neira finished and gestured for them to follow her again.

When they reached the Presidium, Neira immediately set out looking for the Salarian mentioned by Theron, "Hey is that one her?" Canna asks pointing to a Salarian in STG armour, the Salarian was deep in thought while looking at her omni-tool, Neira approached her with caution not wanting to alarm her.

"Hello, Miss Nadia," Neira began, the Salarian looks up from her work and seems to recognise Neira. "I need you help for a mission and have permission from the council to recruit whomever I see fit." The Salarian looks at Neira and nods.

"I will join your team, and see to it you mission is a success." The Salarian agreed almost easier than expected. Neira smiles and puts out her hand for the Salarian to shake. "Let me bring you up to speed then." Neira begins but is cut off by an urgent call.

"Neira it's Aaron, we cracked parts of the file the person who gave that data pad to Zitara, his name is Patrick O'Ryan apparently he worked with the target formerly and found out information that didn't sit right with him so he wrote us this in hope that the Quarian would attract someone's attention like yours. It worked, if the info he left for us is correct he should be waiting for you at the night club Chora's Den."

"Thanks for the notification we will got to Chora's Den right away, also send Zitara to the club he might react better to us if she is with us. I'm sending Canna back to the apartment." Neira cuts the call and turns to the group. Canna frowns after hearing that she would be sent away but nods at the statement about the thief likely feeling safer with the one he originally gave the data pad to.

"Let's go catch a thief then." Neira says the rest of her squad nods and they leave the presidium. And set off for Chora's den.

* * *

**_So ya, i hope you like it and in case you are wondering Canna is 14 so it not like a 8 year old badass is just killing krogan, and Canna is sorta like a Miranda in the way that she has been enhanced in all aspects but wasn`t grown from a tank. So ya please reveiw and let me know if I am doing a good job also for an update I am at 14/40 of OC's needed so thank you to thosr who have submitted Oc's but I need more submitted, lastly I NEED a beta-reader, so send me a PM if you are interested. Thank you for reading and I will write to you all later byez._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for super late update more details and excuses at bottom.**

* * *

"_Thanks for the notification we will got to Chora's Den right away, also send Zitara to the club he might react better to us if she is with us. I'm sending Canna back to the apartment." Neira cuts the call and turns to the group. Canna frowns after hearing that she would be sent away but nods at the statement about the thief likely feeling safer with the one he originally gave the data pad to._

"Let's go catch a thief then." Neira says the rest of her squad nods and they leave the presidium. And set off for Chora's den.

Neira's squad arrived at Chora's den, the Asari strip club and bar, Neira was immediately put off by the place.

Hayden laughed a bit as they approached the club, "Good thing Aaron isn't here he wouldn't know what to do with himself." Neira laughs at the light hearted humour remembering Aaron's nervous habits.

The group enters the club and begins their search, letting Zitara lead the way as she knew the thief's face, due to her prior meeting with him. The group searches the club almost hopelessly until Neira hears Zitara gasp and watches her as the Quarian walks over to a table almost hidden on the dark lighting of the club.

Neira and the two other female approach where Zitara now stands, the young man sitting at the table whistles, "Damn when I came to this club I didn't expect to get four ladies at once, but I'm sure there is enough of me to go around." Neira sneers at the young human and decides she doesn't like him at all.

Her eyes adjusted she got a closer look at the young male sitting in the booth, her eyes starting at the top he had dark red hair making framing his head at a semi-short length. His face was very young he had green eyes with a barely visible scar stretching across one of his left eye.

He wore mostly leather, the outfit being very tight left not much to the imagination, there were straps on the outfit and pockets lining it as well, and ones that could be easily concealed. He carried a pistol on one of the straps indicating that he has had a form of weapon training.

"So I take it that you are the thief we are looking for." Neira asks, mainly to confirm it with herself.

"Yes." He says looking like he had lost interest at this point. Although his eyes occasionally wandered from his drink to one of the females at the table.

"We were informed that you have some information that may be vital to our investigation and it might be in both our best interest for you to tell us." Nadia says in a cold tone obviously wanting to leave this place as soon as possible. A feeling of which Neira wholeheartedly agreed with.

"Yes, but I want something in return." The thief states with a smirk.

"And what would that be." Hayden almost snarling asked him.

"I want to join your mission." He simply states.

Neira was almost shocked she hadn't expected that the thief would have wanted to join her. So she responds with caution, "Why do you want to join?"

The thief laughed, "You think I could pass up this offer, beautiful women from around the galaxy and all the riches I can get my hands on." Neira disliked him even more, but, now she had no choice.

"Fine welcome aboard, now start telling us anything you know about the target." Neira says hastily, until a gunshot is heard.

Instantly everyone at the tale is on high-alert everyone drawing their guns at once. Neira's Omni-tool rings and a comm-signal patches through Aarons voice on the other end, "Neira Chora's den is surrounded by merc's hold your ground until help arrives." Neira grunts a reply meaning yes and the group sets up a defensive position, while other bar customers are ushered to the back rooms until the situation 'blows over'.

Nadia sets up behind the bartenders counter a sniper rifle opening and her opening a program on a headset creating more accurate aim for her.

Hayden leans against the door waiting for Neira's order to charge in. While Zitara sets up multiple defense drone as she covers behind a fallen table.

Drawing his pistol he takes a place beside Nadia lining up shots on the door. Neira draws her Assault rifle and readies her biotic amp.

Then the chaos begins. Neira signals for the door to open and Hayden biotically smashes into the nearest merc and punching him over a railing. Nadia shoots next the bullet ripping through the shields of two mercs and killing one of them.

The next shot was taken by Patrick killing the remaining shield less merc. The bullet piercing the helmet and ending the mercs career. Neira is next to act sending a singularity at an approaching group of enemies sending the flying over railings or just making them helplessly float.

Zitara's drones made quick work of any mercenaries who got to close as she tries contacting Aaron to see if he can provide any aid.

* * *

The skirmish had dragged on and the troops that were sent seemed almost endless. Neira was down to three bullets on her pistol and none on her other guns. She could the thee others were low as well and at this point they were almost reliant on Zitara's Defense drones to keep them alive.

Neira sent a quick prayer to the goddess as she could tell that the group couldn't last much longer under these conditions, she peered around the corner of a barricade the group had set up as the fight had progressed and saw one of the door being kicked down.

_Goddess help us_, were Neira's thoughts.

* * *

**Super sorry for the late(and short) chapter but I hope this was enough to sate you guys for now. Also big news for this fic and stuff, in the next chapter I will be including a new feature which willbe my version of the choice system to keep you guys involved it is a poll but it will help Neira(and others) make choices and possibly save or take lives. For those of you who care I have been having a rough time lately and my writing programs lost this story a grand total of eleven times, still chapters are slow writing but I hope to get more out when I can. Anyways I hope you enjoyed please leave a review favorite and submit OC's to me, I still need a Pilot, Cook, Phycologist, among others so please SYOC's.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys another chapter for your viewing pleasure, rest of A/N at the bottom please read it, as it will contain important info for this fic._**

* * *

_Neira peered around the corner of a barricade the group had set up as the fight had progressed and saw one of the doors being kicked down._

_Goddess help us was Neira's thought._

* * *

In the corner of Neira's eye she could see Hayden going into 'panic mode' noting the emergence of the new 'adversaries'.

A Krogan towering over the enemies emerged from the door an eye patch covering his right eye. He glares down upon on of the Batarian mercs then lifts them up almost effortlessly and throws them over the railing, the enemies were frozen in their tracks none wanting to engage with this new enemy.

The Krogan smirks drawing a heavy Cryo-blaster, and shooting in near a cluster of enemies, they immediately froze becoming helpless as the Krogan put away the heavy weapon and draws a shotgun in its place.

The Krogan charges the frozen enemies shattering them on contact, from behind him Neira catches the glimpse of a shadow it slips from place to place as the enemies distracted by the Krogan, fumble with their weapons in order to react.

The shadow snaps the neck of a human mercenary then unloads a submachine gun round into the head of a Vorcha mercenary.

With a grace that only an Asari dancer could mimic, he turns in a full circle and knocks out another mercenary sending him sprawling on the ground as he steps on their neck, ending their life.

After seeing this display Hayden seemed to calm down from he panic and readied her gun and Biotics.

Out of the door a final figure emerged their body illuminated by a biotic field, she raised her hand and one of the mercenaries flew skywards and then slammed downwards with a force hard enough to leave a large dent in the flooring.

The mercenaries hesitated yet again at the emergence of the new figures, Neira smirked she recognises the medallion the biotic wore, C-sec.

Neira makes a motion with her hand, and the others in her group nod knowing that they had to help the three end this.

Neira vaults over her barricade, throwing a singularity ahead of her while the other biotic throws a warp field sending the enemies sprawling against walls and on the floor breaking bones and extinguishing lives. Hayden charges past Neira and into one of the mercs, sending him tumbling into the charging Krogan's path, the Krogan proceeded to trample the merc and pulling out his shotgun, he points it at the closest merc the impact of the blast sending him flying.

Patrick nimbly darts out of hiding next, engaging a stealth field he darts behind an enemy and plants a grenade on them unnoticed, the merc focused on taking out the Krogan drew close to his comrades, and blew them up.

Then the agile man vaulted from one enemies head to another landing hard breaking his neck. He looked approvingly at Patrick's display. He then pulls out a pistol and shoots an enemy flanking Zitara.

Zitara rolled out of cover next opting to try and while the mercenaries were distracted to activate the clubs external security. The screen opens and Zitara begins decrypting quickly disabling fire walls and other security measures in place.

She finishes her decryption re-aligning the friend or foe targeting systems, the security started up; shooting an enemy approaching Nadia, who had taken a defensive sniper position. Her assisting from range but quickly running out of ammunition.

Neira approached the last enemy on the field and deploys a pull field, the mercenary flew towards her and she caught him drawing her gun and putting it to his head.

"You will answer my questions now or you can die now." Neira glared down the merc.

The merc answered stuttering in a scared tone, "Y-yes o-o-of course."

"Where is the person who hired you hitting next?" Neira asked in a cold tone.

The mercenary stammered for a bit before naming a docking bay. He described that the target was a young girl who had been previously rescued and that he had never seen the person who had hired him.

Neira smiles and asks one last question. "How many work for him."

The merc furrows his brow and states, "In the hundreds."

Neira scowls again and pulls the trigger, saying "One less merc to deal with."

The others nod although not all agreed with her choice and Neira turns to the three who had saved their lives. "Could I ask for your names?"

The biotic nods, she was an Asari she wore a c-sec uniform, leading Neira to believe that Theron sent her. Her skin tone was toned purple and her had red facial tattoo's.

"My name is Donna D'Toni; I'm from C-sec Theron sent me as thanks for helping him with his case, it's an honour to meet a spectre like you though, and if you would have me I would gladly join your squad."

Neira nods, "Your skills would be a welcome addition to the team Donna. We would be glad to have you."

Neira turns to the next one the Krogan, he looked away and simply stated. "We have the same goal, to kill this guy, I'm joining you. My names Drexel, Lex Drexel."

"Welcome aboard" Neira said glad to have him on board as a Krogan would be a welcome addition to the squad's fire power.

Turning to the last one of the three Neira is surprised to find him slowly leaving the area. He turns and simply states, "I did what I was hired to do, unless you can pay me I'm moving on."

Neira sighs and looks at him she disliked having people only as loyal as their next paycheck but she needed the firepower he might bring to the table.

"Fine I will pay you but we will have to discuss your payment later, there is an abduction about to be staged and we have to go stop it."

The assassin nods and states his name quietly, "Azariah".

* * *

The large group decides to go back to Neira's apartment, in order to regroup and make a plan for their next fight.

Canna greets the group and Neira leads then to the largest room so that they might discuss the plan to rescue this girl.

* * *

_**Alright so now for the important bit, I said in the last chapter that I am trying to involve my readers more so I will be creating a poll for the next chapter so you guys can help choose the future of the crew members aboard the Shiria. So please go vote, the polls will close Wednesday, and I hope to have you guys an update around Friday. Also very sorry about the short chapters but I'm planning on making a long chapter for the next one as it may be the conclusion of the citadel arc.**_

_**EXTRA NOTE: Polls will alternate every two days.**_


	8. End of the Vanguard

**Hello everyone and welcome to the arc closer! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_The large group decides to go back to Neira's apartment, in order to regroup and make a plan for their next fight._

_Canna greets the group and Neira leads then to the largest room so that they might discuss the plan to rescue this girl._

* * *

"Let's start out with information on the guy behind all of this, Patrick you're up." Neira starts.

"I never truly dealt with the guy in person; but when I spoke with him over the comm systems, e was a mastermind he had all the information before anyone could present it and always knew how the flow of a fight would go." Patrick pauses, a frown crossing his face, he looks at the others.

"I've heard worse stories about this guy, knew a merc that fought him once, his mind was in shambles. The target turned his entire platoon against him; the merc guy shot him once allegedly. And this target of ours regenerated nearly on the spot." That was Azariah speaking, as he leans against a window overlooking the presidium.

"This gets us nowhere; we have no exposable weakness, so far." Nadia spoke coldly about the situation.

"Maybe we could overwhelm him; I could get reinforcements from c-sec." Donna said enthusiastically.

"A good idea and worth a try contact your superiors and we can start on this plan." Neira said turning her attention to the layout of the cargo bay.

"There are three entrances the enemy could come from but a skilled technician could lock at least two of them the last one would then be the only one the target could come out of." Patrick stated his mind quickly analysing the layout.

"A skilled technician, but what if they run into enemies. We will need an escort team, to make sure the technician reaches their goal. It will need to be someone who can lead well enough." Neira looks around at her new crewmates and quickly analyzes who would be the best candidates.

"We need someone light on their feet and good with computers, Zitara you will do this job for us, Aaron you will go with her to assist in the decryption." Neira turns to the two, Aaron blushes slightly and nods; Zitara nods immediately proud to have been chosen for such an important role.

"Donna; you will lead this team, your team is to go in and get out quickly. Quick and clean understood?" Neira turns to the other Asari.

"Yes ma'am' I won't disappoint you." Donna replies.

"I hope you don't." Neira says quietly to herself. Neira looks around the room at her comrades and decides on the next group, to whom she would entrust an important part of the plan.

"Now then the next group will be focused on eliminating the enemy reinforcements without drawing attention. The group will be made up of two people. Patrick and Azariah will be taking this job, thin out and eradicate any reinforcements." Azariah nods and looks at Patrick who has a obviously fake smile. Azariah then turns back to look out the window, through the presidium glaring down at the rich.

"The last group will be with my group on the front lines of the attack, their job will be to deal with any reinforcements that get through so my group can deal with the leader." Neira pauses quickly deciding people for that group.

"Drexel you will lead this group." Neira tells the Krogan bounty hunter.

The Krogan nods and pounds his fists together, "The others in this group will be Canna and Nadia."

Canna smiles being given a chance at the action, Nadia gives an apathetic sigh of acknowledgement.

"The last group will be headed by me; our job is to take out their leader. I will be taking Hayden with me." Neira reaches another full pause, and then resumes her speaking.

"Now then the first group to go in will be Donna's, the enemy is likely to have pawns set up as guards so take them out and proceed."

* * *

Donna ran alongside Aaron and Zitara, the three trying to reach their goal before the main phase of the operation started.

Running down the empty hall Donna paused and took a breath looking around the corner, she spots LOKI mechs being maintained by seemingly harmless citadel engineers.

Donna runs a scan on the omni tool ID signatures and quickly confirms them as enemies, she signals the other two to prepare, Donna takes out four lift grenades and arcs her arm.

She witnesses as Zitara rolls out of cover behind some pipes a sniper rifle drawn. Donna notes as Aaron turns on his omni tool and begins subtly draining the shields of the engineers so the grenades will have more of an effect.

* * *

Neira turns to the stealthier members of the group, "This is likely when you two will have to move, the pawns will likely alert their boss and many mercs will be sent before the doors can lock."

* * *

Azariah turns the corner snapping the neck of the mercenaries leader, while Patrick's shadow strike decimated another troop leader.

The mercs were beginning to fall into disarray after the leaders of two packs had been killed without a culprit to be found. They were easy pickings at this point.

Azariah took out a knife and from under his goggles his bionic eye gleamed. Analyzing the best route he signals for Patrick to keep to one side and take out the leaders of new packs as they came.

Throwing his knife and then running up the wall onto a catwalk above the battlefield he smirks as the knife hits its intended target.

He then took out his prized sniper rifle and loaded it with Incendiary ammunition watching as a Krogan leader enters the room.

Azariah lines up a shot with the Krogan, and pulls the trigger, and smirks.

The bullet flies across the field ripping apart a merc and lighting him on fire, the bullet then flies through a fuel canister igniting a portion of the hall and burning up more mercs.

The Krogan seeing the carnage enters into a blood rage and charges.

* * *

Neira begins talking about the next phase. " It's quite likely that these two will divert a little of the enemies forces but not all of them, the next will likely be dealt with in the actual cargo bay with my group and Drexel's."

The group of five arrive in the cargo bay just as the shuttle lands with the girl that is the target of this kidnapping. The shuttle doors open and a Turian steps out with a human girl woh looked barely out of her teens.  
Her red hair framed her face and gave her face an elegant look to it. The Turian who came emerged with her looked mildly shocked at Neira presense.

Neira was equally in shock, she took a short breat then smiles "Spirit, it has been far to long."

The Turian smiles and says, "Yes it really has, I have not seen you since you were the observer for my spectre initiation. That being said why are you here."

"A kidnapping is being staged and I think the girl behind you is the target, enemy forces haven't arrived but they will be here soon." Neira state firmly.

" Well whoever this kidnapper is fairly dumb, they hope to take down a spectre." He laughed.

"This guy is a force to be reckoned with and trust me on that. Our best bet right now would be to join forces, to protect Ms…" Neira pauses.

"MacEntire. My name is Angela MacEntire." The girl spoke up for the first time. "You will all be fighting for my freedom?" She looks at Theris, the Turian and then nods a little.

"I will fight for my freedom as well, I can't use guns but…" She trails off noticing the way Neira was looking at her. Theris noticing as well spoke up for her, "Ms. MacEntire is a very powerful natural biotic, which is the reason many crime lords seek her out."

Neira looks at Theris then at Angela and nods her mind made up they would fight for Angela's freedom together. "Draw your guns; ready your Biotics the fighting starts now." Nadia takes first initiative and draws her sniper rifle shooting down the first merc to enter the room.

* * *

"Once the fighting starts my group will split from Drexel's and aim for the enemy leader our goal is to capture if possible but if we have to we will kill him." Neira finishes and stands up.

"This fight starts with us. We have the initiative, now let's go take down this crime lord." After a few resolved cheers nods and grunts the group filed out the door to begin the mission.

* * *

Finishing its arc Donna's arm let the grenades fly down the corridor and into a crowd of engineers and LOKI mechs, exploding they caused the enemies to levitate creating a clear shot for Zitara down the corridor, she fired three times before reloading each shot meeting it mark in the chest or the head incapacitating the engineers.

Aaron then Hacked one of the landing mechs so it would turn on the others creating a welcome distraction for Donna as she sent a shockwave down the corridor knocking the machines against the wall breaking some of them.

The rest were quickly dispatched by Zitara's marksmanship. The group ran down the hall picking up ammunition as they went along.

Arraving at the main controls overlooking an open area away from the cargo bay, Zitara takes her place in a control box. She closes it to make sure she remains uninterrupted, but she was given no such luxury as a gunship arriaved on scene small enough to get in the area.

It's guns began going full blast as Zitara began the decryption of the system the box wasn't fully bullet proof and as such likely wouldn't hold up under much gunfire. So Donna made a decision she leaped out from behind cover taking out her assault rifle she began firing at the ship.

Following suit Aaron activated his tech armour and left his cover and began overloading the ships core systems starting with the shield as the ship focuses on Donna.

Donna notices the ships shield fall and smiles now it was her turn she looks at Aaron, and installs Warp ammunition on her assault rifle. Pointing it at the ship she stands still, activating a barrier creating a second set of shielding on her.

The ships bullets missing her fully she pulls the trigger of her gun five times each bullet finding an important part of the ships armour plating systems and destroying them.

The ship began emitting a black smoke signaling that it is close to destruction signaling to Aaron Donna produces a warp field and at full force throws it at the ship making it lurch. The moment it lurches Aaron sabotages the left engine and the ship loses its balance and crashes into the walls of the area, making the ships destruction clear.

Zitara exits the box having finished her decryptions and closing all the doors to the cargo bay she looks at the wreckage then at Donna and Aaron and says, "Did I miss much?"

* * *

The bullet that had caused so much destruction zoomed onwards to its final target, the Krogan not realizing charges directly onto the bullet and it rips through him setting him on fire as an added bonus.

Azariah watches as the route closes off meaning that Donna's group was successful. And that now the rest was up to Neira and Drexel's groups.

Neira witnesses as five more merc pack enter the room, and one last group enters looking slightly better outfitted than the others. A Vorcha wearing armour personally customized with a blood pack insignia welded onto the piece making it obvious that it didn't belong to him. For a Vorcha he was extremely regal, he wore a blood red cape to add to that regality.

The Vorcha began speaking, "Asari Spectre, My name is Xexas and I am the leading commander here, you and your group have fought valiantly so I will make you an offer. You may leave here with you comrades and give me the girl or we can finish this now."

"We have fought this far Xexas so we finish this now; Theris with me Drexel protect Angela!" Neira draws her gun as the others follow suit. The five merc packs run down the cargo stairs fanning throughout the cargo bay.

Drexel's group flew into action Canna activated her tech armour and charged into action sending a singularity field at the enemies approaching sending them flying over railings and into walls. Drexel drew his Cryo Blaster to begin and shot a group of enemies descending the cargo bay.

They froze when the impact of the blast hit them so they fell down the stairs, and shattered. Any that didn't shatter, Drexel shattered soon after by taking a shotgun to them.

Nadia set up near Angela, her shot lining up with merc after merc, killing any that get anywhere near the two. Angela was busying herself by creating warp field around the battlefield.

But that isn't where the true action lays, Neira, Hayden and Theris ran up to where their true enemy lay waiting for the confrontation. Theris draws his assault rifle aiming it at one of Xexas' guards two of the guards draw shotguns and charge at Theris.

Theris loads his gun with armour piercing ammunition and shot at the guards who were not taking much damage.

The last two guards Xexas had on him then turned on Neira one taking out a pistol and the other one taking out an assault rifle. Neira ducks into cover and lets a warp field shoot at one of the guards.

Hayden seeing that the other two were occupied took the initiative and Biotically charged directly at Xexas. Xexas seeing the attack coming made a short term barrier that exploded n impact but left Hayden stunned for a short time allowing Xexass to draw a pistol and point it at Hayden.

In reflex as soon as the bullet had been shot Hayden made a barrier to protect herself. She drew her shotgun and attempted to shoot at him but the Vorcha wsas quick and avoided the shot by ducking behind piping.

It was then that the C-sec reinforcements came in and Hayden was almost relieved to see them, until she sees Xexas stand and turn to the officers, biotics pulsing through him he lifts his hand and the eyes of the officers go blank.

They then begin to open fire on Hayden. Hayden creates a barriers and charges into the crowd punching the first officer knocking him out. Five left, Hayden turns to the next kicking his face full force he flies against the wall.

Hayden throws two of the officers against the walls finishing them. She turns to the last two who still carried the same blank faces and leveled their guns to Hayden. The first shot an the bullets richocet off her barrier. They took their aims again and Hayden charged into one knocking him over she shot him silencing him. She turned to the last her barrier down he shot a bullet which ripped through the little armour she had piercing her leg, in retaliation she punches him the force enough to knock him against a wall.

That was when Hayden turned back to Xexas only to hear the horrible sound of a gun shot. She caught a quick glimpse of Neira's face as she killed the last of the guards, face twisting in sorrow as the bullet enters Hsyden's stomach.

Hayden begins falling back towards the railing, Hayden had never thought in her wildest dreams that a Vorcha would be her end, but she felt no sorrow of pain only remorse that she never finished her job. Haydens vision darkens as she slums against the rail, and suddenly one last burst of adrenaline occurs.

Hayden raise her head and gun and shoot the Vorcha at point blank range knocking him over, she then finally is unable to move her limbs and darkness takes her vision.

In a rage Neira runs up to Xexas picks him up and points a gun at his head, the Vorcha takes an terrified look and says, "Shoot me if you must and take your revenge, if you do not though I will be at your disposal. And I keep my word" Neira felt disgusted at this coward and was about to pull the trigger until Theris grabs her wrist and tells her in a stern tone.

"Shooting him would be a waste of time Neira we have him and can continue plus we may be able to save Hayden if we hurry." The words took a moment to sink in but Neira got the message, so instead of killing him she took out stasis handcuffs and put them on Xexas.

Going over to Hayden, Neira picks her up and goes down the stairs. Canna immediately getting a scared look on her young face.

"Damn that one looks like it's going to sting." Patrick's voice rang through the now empty cargo bay.

"Patrick is there a clinic around here?" Neira asks ignoring his comment.

"Yes, not too far from here actually. Follow me." He explains then gestures.

* * *

"Her condition is stabilizing but she is likely to not be able to do much strenuous activity for at least the next week." Doctor Maxwell told Neira who was waiting in the clinic with many of the others.

Neira looks at the Doctor and then sighs, "We are departing on a urgent council mission tomorrow and need her on the ship, Doctor so I need to ask of you. Please become the Shiria's Medical Professional."

The doctor laughs a little then mumbles something to himself, then looks up at Neira and says, "Alright I will work on your ship just give me the day to pack thing as well as transfer the patient."

Neira smiles just a bit relieved at hearing that Hayden will recover and that the Shiria will now have a medical examiner.

"See you on the Shiria then." Neira turns her heart light now, and now she only had to tie up one loose end.

* * *

**So yay thats the end of the Kidnapping arc. What did you all think of it, tell me... also Hayden themesong is now Titanium cause I listened to that during her scene. We will be wraping up things in the next chapter so that means recruiting Angela and Theris as well as Theron. Another thing will be dealing with Xexas and one final recruitment opperitunity. Remember to submit OC's even if you have already submitted some. Lastly I will be putting up a new poll which will be used for chapter 10. The poll will be to choose people to have support conversations, these will give bonuses to characters in the future that I will explain later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**To begin I would like to apologize for the long wait time. I really dont like how I wrote this chapter. Also please reade the authors note at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

"_See you on the Shiria then." Neira turns her heart light now, and now she only had to tie up one loose end.  
_

Neira walked beside her crew members towards the docking area, where the new Shiria has been docked.

The new ship stood in standby and the platform to board extended. Neira grins and turns to the others, the ones she had worked so hard to find and to bring them aboard this masterpiece of a ship. The ship was defiantly Asari crafted in design although the weapons were defiantly Turian design. Neira assumed the ship was integrated with the STG stealth drive. She would look at the specs later.

As the crew entered the decontamination area and finally boarded the ship; they were amazed by way the ship was built, it was obvious that the council had spared no expense when building the ship.

A VI drone appears and hovers over to Neira, "Hello Spectre, Commander: Neira."

Neira looks at the drone then at Zitara, "What is it?" Neira asks the Quarian.

"Likely a ship guide to get you familiarized with the ship and its layout." Zitara assessed using her Omni-tool to examine the drone.

"Then you can tell me more about the ship?" Neira inquired.

"Inquiry Detected; Yes this unit can tell you about the ship; would you like the tour?" Neira nods and the drone began to float.

"The Shiria has five decks the lowest being the Cargo bay deck, the cargo bay holds a majority of our equipment as well as being storage for any vehicles we may acquire. There is also two offices down there one for security and the other being as of yet unaffiliated; the offices double as crew quarters for the owner of the office. There are two crew rooms in the cargo bay for crew members who manage stock or weapons."

The drone takes a left leading the crew to the elevator, the elevator looking as though it could fit all the people Neira had collected over her time in the Citadel. Entering the elevator the drone automatically selects the cargo deck as the first floor.

When the elevator opens again it shows a large space with two doors on the right side of the cargo bay. The drone clarified as to what they were for.

"The cargo bay has four added rooms the two on the right wall are meant for provision storage and the other as a crew cabin for any crew working on this deck. The two other rooms are situated on either side of the elevator. They would be optimal for office spaces." The elevator's door closed again moving up a floor.  
The doors open and the drone begins to speak again, "This is the engineering and security deck, the engine functions can be accessed and the security functions of the ship can be adjusted here by anyone of appropriate clearance, the VI adjustment system is also situated on this deck." The doors close again and the elevator moves up.

The doors open and the drone starts again, "This is the Crew and Medical deck, it is the second largest deck on the ship, Doctor Maxwell has an office established here with a clinical area. Many of the crew will reside here as this floor is where the Crew rooms and kitchens are." The doors close again.

Then the doors open again when arriving on the next floor. "This floor contains the cockpit, ships exit, escape pods as well as a communication center to the council." Neira grimaced of course the council would have made one here, to monitor and make any progress she makes look important then downgrade it as unimportant as soon as she make one wrong move she looks at the drone and says 'next floor.'

The drone exits the elevator when the doors open again, "This is the most important floor, it has three functions it works as a Combat Information Center, and it has two other room one being an office/room for you commander. The other area can be used as a lounging area for the crew." Neira looks into the CIC and steps into the deck.

The floor was defiantly large, with a map of the universe in the center of the room; stairs going towards it so destinations could be selected were in place. Beside the stairs were two computer panels one likely on the status of her crew. The other likely a personal console for email and a direct link to the spectre panel back on the citadel.

Neira turns to the rest of her crew and speaks, "This is now your ship as well as mine find a place on the ship you are comfortable in, and I will check up on you all later." The crew nods and close the doors to the elevator.

Neira sighs being finally alone; she turns to the 'empty' lounge room on the CIC and opens it a little shocked when she sees three people sitting in the lounge area. One of the two Turian turns and smiles at her, it was Theris, the Turian spectre from the rescue mission!

Neira smiles and offers her hand out the Turian shakes the hand and says, "I thought you might like some extra help on this mission of yours two spectres would create more success than one, but since it is your mission you will be my commander for the moment." He smiles and the other two stands, one of them was Angela the human biotic the crew had saved just the other day.

She smiles sheepishly then looks at Neira, "I would like to join your crew as well, you saved me so I though that I would return the favor by helping you with this mission of yours." Neira smiles at the two then nods accepting both of them onto the crew.

They both smile then look at one another, "We are going to go find some place to set up okay?" Neira nods and the two exit the lounge, the third person in the room stand and heads over to Neira. Neira takes a moment but recognizes him as the Turian, Theron, who first asked her to help catch the crime lord.

The Turian began speaking, "I believe I owe you, Neira so from this point on I am at your disposal as I promised. I will settle myself into a room." With a nod from Neira, he leaves and the CIC becomes quiet again.

Neira goes back into the main room and brings up message panels, the first one read.

* * *

Subject; Your Mission  
Sender; Citadel Councillors.

Neira if you are reading this than you have entered your ship we hope it serves you well. Onto business though, when you have a moment come and speak with us in the comm room we set up.

* * *

Neira sighs, already the orders and expectations we being piled in. She scrolls down to the next message.

* * *

Subject; Human Support  
Sender; (Unknown)

Spectre, you tread on light ground, but our goals may end up in the same place and your actions may help my cause more than you realise. As a 'gift' to aid you in your mission from humanity, I have sent you a pilot he is one of the best, although he has a few interesting quirks. He has boarded your ship as alliance aid.

* * *

Neira froms at the email she wasn't sure she could trust the sender and she couldn't deny she needed a pilot. So instead of pondering the consequences she scrolled down to the third message.

* * *

Subject; Xexas' and Hayden's Condition  
Sender; Doctor Maxwell

Neira Hayden has woken from her recovery sleep and asks to speak with you. Also Xexas has been placed into one of the medical holding cells. It is your choice what to do with him from here.

* * *

Neira smiles a bit seeing the good news about her wounded squad mate. Then she shuts off the terminal. Turning to the elevator, she waits for it to ascend so she can go down to the Cargo bay to see if things are being loaded onto the fairly large ship smoothly.

When the doors open to the cargo bay Neira sees a great many crates being loaded onto the ship some looked to contain ammunition, being put into the safer area. Other crate would likely contain food or any miscellaneous items that might be needed. Angeline was leading the ammunition and provisions to where they needed to be while also making sure ever thing was where it should be.

Turning to the other side of the cargo bay Neira watches as the more heavy weaponry and armatures as well as armours are loaded into the space. Theris lead this side, as a smaller transport ship landed and left a gunship in the cargo bay. The cargo ship left after its contents were removed and Neira smiles at the progress.

Theris directs the gunship to an area to where it is to be stationed, while also making sure both the shuttle and the Mako were also properly placed. Neira turns back into the elevator going up a floor and steeping onto the engineering side of Deck 3.

There were a few crew cabins on her way to the ships engine core. When Neira enters the room she sees many mechanics and technically skilled people prepping the engines and making sure they are familiar with the ships operating standards. Satisfied with the progress Neira returns to the elevator pressing the door to where the medical staff and her injured squad mate waited.

* * *

**So this chapter was very hard to write, the next chapter will finish the citadel recruitment The next destination will be Omega. Also the next chapter will reveal the main objective of Neira and her crew from the council. Below are the mechanics to the support conversations and the choice system.**

Support System

Alright so I promised to give an explanation about the support system I implemented in poll form during the last chapter. Okay so quickly each character can have unlimited conversations with others in the crew. Each conversation up's the support level with me measuring the supports out over four conversations/events. After the first conversation the attitudes of the characters and missions where they are on the same team will have a higher chance of success. After the second conversation the supported characters will be able to pull off special in battle combo's; For example if Neira and Hayden were to support to this level when Hayden charges, it would be possible for Neira to send a singularity along with her charge creating a large explosion area. After the third conversation, there is a possibility for the supported character to save one from death caused by the choice system; For example(not a real one) If Patrick had a scheduled death from the choice system but he had this support level with Hayden she would be able to save him from the death. The last conversation between two characters is basically for romance purposes/ solid friendships depending on how I feel about the characters that day, It also gives the character the ability to break their supported partner out of reaper indoctrination.

Choice System

Works like the basic Paragon/Renegade System, the right choice may not be obvious though as on choice may cause the death of one of the crew while the other may cause the implosion of a planet.(Over-exaggeration)  
Warning; Both choices can possibly cause death whether it is paragon or renegade it may not matter. To prevent an overkill amount of deaths I have put in the support system. Going back to a real example; The choices to Kill in revenge or Show mercy. Showing mercy in this case was the optimal choice this causes Hayden to live and Xexas to join the crew. Whereas Kill in revenge would cause both the deaths of Hayden, and Xexas.


	10. Chapter 10 (The Mission Reveal)

_Satisfied with the progress Neira returns to the elevator pressing the door to where the medical staff and her injured squad mate waited._

* * *

The door to the clinic opened and Neira entered looking around the office looking area, there was a desk in the middle of the room where papers lay strewn across it. Dr. Maxwell entered the office area from the door to the left of the desk and saw Neira.

"I take it you are here to speak with Hayden and the Vorcha?" he asks of her.

"Yes, where are they?" Neira answers.

Maxwell only gestures to the door on the right side of the desk. "Room's one and two."

Neira nods and opens the door on the right. Entering a corridor lined with four rooms which Neira assumes are patient rooms she turns into the first room.

The room was lined with holding cells likely for patients of less cooperative natures. Entering the room cautiously she approached one of the cells which held a Vorcha not panicking of looking angry but merely meditating.

He heard her footsteps and looks up his jagged teeth showing as he smiles at her. "Neira Lillum right? I knew you would come to speak with me."

"Oh did you?" Was the response he got in return.

"Yes I've heard you are embarking on a difficult mission and would like to help you." His grin grew greater.

"Why? What's the catch?" Neira asks him suspiciously.

"Only that if something comes along that might help me you allow me to have it." He responds.

Neira didn't know what to think of this as obviously this Vorcha would add considerable strength to the team. She turns to Xexas takes a breath and disables the field surrounding the cell he was being held in.

"Don't make me regret this choice." She said, "I won't." He responds. Then the Vorcha exits the room he considered to be a prison. Neira exits the room and goes into the room where Hayden lay on a bed.

Hayden's long blonde hair was spread across the bed in an untidy manner, Hayden watched out the window that looked onto the void as the Asari referred to it as. Neira sits in the chair next to her, Hayden hears the chair creak and turns to Neira smiling.

"Hey Hay, how you holding up?" Neira asks, Hayden grins at the nickname and gestures at her stomach which had been miraculously healed.

"Miracle Surgeon?" Neira asks with a chuckle. Hayden laughs and responds, "Something like that."

"I shouldn't have put myself in such a risk." Hayden says looking downcast.

"No you won us the day with that stunt Hayden, I just ask you be careful there, I couldn't bear to lose another crew." Neira tells her.

Hayden looks at Neira and asks her something that even Neira wasn't prepared to respond to. "Ehat was your last crew like?"

Neira chuckles a bit at the young humans curiosity. But feeling at least a bit attached obliged Hayden with an answer.

"My last crew was completely made up of Asari. I had five people I would regularly take with me on ground missions." Neira begins watching for Hayden's reactions.

"One was a skilled technician she had a mastery over computers, one of the others was a vanguard she charged ahead of me in battles and often made risks that lead to victory. They were both with me when they died on Eden Prime." She looks at Hayden.

"Those two, their roles they almost sound like what me and Aaron did." She looks at Neira.

"They did and that's why I could adapt tactics for you two so easily, I was already used to commanding those of similar skill sets." Neira responds, while Hayden takes on a look of disparity.

"So we were just replacements then?" She asks. While Neira simply responds.

"You are no replacement. You are Hayden Davinson, whom I prize as a valuable member of the squad." Neira's tone sounded final. Hayden though did feel a little better because of this reassurance.

"Get better Hayden the squad needs you." And with that Neira exits the patient room.

The door slid closed behind Neira, she sighs and ponders the fact that if Hayden doubted herself then there is a possibility that others in the crew were doubting themselves. Neira frowns but decides she will sort that out later and that she should get her mission from the council in full.

Neira exits the medical area and pauses to look at Canna passing by, Canna looking at Neira flashing a smile as she enters the medical room. Neira wonders why she had gone in there but disreagards it as she steps into the elevator.

Opening the elevator Neira walks into the cockpit area wondering which door the councils comm system lay behind. She continued her pondering until she saw a human coming towards her looking as though he wanted to introduce himself.

"Hello ma'am my name is Tom Solo, I will be the pilot for this ship." The human now known as Tom introduced himself, Neira gave him a quick look over he had, crew cut dark brown hair. Neira's gaze scanned his face he had thick eyebrows and grey eyes. Which when she looked at where they were focused she was unamused.

"Soldier my eyes are up here." She states, he scrambles a bit to recover from being pointed out like that.

"I'm sorry ma'am; I'm not used to seeing Asari." He states honestly. Neira ponders the statement for a little then realizes something strange about his attire; he wore an air force flight suit, which probably dated back to the early 2000's of human time-keeping.

"It's… fine we will talk later soldier. Make sure you are familiar with the ships controls." She then turns to leave Tom, opting to go towards the room right of the elevator.

Entering the room she saw that the council hat set themselves an area modelled after their 'bullshitting' area as Neira called it. Neira approaches the podiums then says, "Connect me to the council." The drone residing on the ship beeps in response and sends a call to the council.

Once the council decided to gratify Neira with their presence their holographic image appeared behind the three podiums positioned in the room.

"Ah, Neira we are glad you are finally ready to accept your mission." The Turian councillor sneered.

"Yes I am, and over the past two days I have been preparing for your mission and recruiting a crew." Neira told him reigning in her anger.

"You must forgive him, the council has been under much stress, Saren has been declared a traitor and rouge." The Asari councillor told Neira expecting her to be in shock; Neira wasn't. The Turian spectre had it long in for himself.

"I see, but that is not what I am here to talk with you about. I would like to know what the mission is you have for me." She told them.

"Ah, yes. Your mission is to look into a Salarian scientist for us. We wouldn't give this mission to anyone other than a spectre though." The Turian begins until interrupted by the Salarian councillor.

"The Salarian in question has been researching subjects that shouldn't be looked into. When this scientist began their research the council believed in and funded his work. Now though the work of him and any of his students are atrocious and border insane. He and his students are now privately funded by an organization that remains unknown to us but we continue to search. Neira your goal is to use your crew and resources to track down these people and eliminate them and their research." The Salarian finishes.

"That's what you are making me do; scientist hunting?" Neira asked them.

"We actually had other spectres investigate this matter. They all vanished, so yes we want you and your crew that we assume you picked out the best; to handle these people." The Turian retorts.

Neira nods then asks, "Any leads for me then?" The Asari councillor nods.

"The council received a message from Aria of Omega; She said that unusual data transmissions were being made, ones that matched the targets you will be tracking." The Asari councillor smiles at Neira even though Neira's frown grew.

"That should be all, good hunting." And with that the councillors turned off the monitor. Neira clutches her forehead feeling as though a headache was threatening to flood her mind. She thought a moment then decided her best course of action would be to go to Omega.

Canna entered the medical room where Hayden was resting and like Neira before her sat in the chair beside the patient bed. Canna brings over the mobile table to place Hayden's meal on.

"How are you feeling?" Canna asks Hayden.

"Better now." Hayden responds sitting up eyeing the food that had been paced on the table.

"Don't worry, the food was bought on the citadel not made like hospital food." Canna chuckles.

"Well that's good, I wouldn't be able to keep it down otherwise; Canna could you tell me about your family?" Hayden asks.

Canna pauses then takes in a breath, " I don't really have much to speak about on them, my father worked on ships that docked in the area. That's why I was at the docking bay the day you and Aaron found me." Her voice sounded downcast after this.

"He was among the first to die." Hayden gasped a little and put her hand on Canna's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, what about your mother." She asks.

"Mother is a different story she works off world, I can't remember what her job was but she always said it would determine my future. She was never around she was always off world for some new project she never told us what the projects were though. And when she did you could tell she wasn't telling the truth, Mother always was a liar." Canna said almost spiteful.

"Oh, well… you have me now okay." Hayden said and Canna's eyes lit up.

"We can be like sisters or something." Hayden continues as Canna smiles even wider and hugs Hayden.

"Thank you so much Hay." Canna said using the nickname that Neira had used earlier. "Call if you need anything at all." And with that another person had left the room.

* * *

In the engine room where many of the crew were working if only to make sure the engines ran smoothly.

Zitara ran her hand across one of the control panels and potting an issue went to work trying to fix it.

"You know if you cross check-" A males vice said nervously from behind her.

"I know but the problem seems t be larger than just a small wiring issue." Zitara looks at who was talking to her, it was Aaron. "I think that if I got…"

"That type," Aaron continues for her.

"Yes of the booster," Zitara speaks.

"And then we re-wire," Aaron retorts.

"Yes that could make up for the electrical failures, we might get." Zitara concludes.

"No, problem Zitara; I'll do what I can to help you." He responds blushing slightly.

"Well I should get back to checking systems now." Zitara turns to get closer to the drive core.

Aaron sighs and turns to leave the engine room only briefly waiting just in case we was called to help but no such luck. Turning down the corridor to the right to go towards the crew room he had made partially his. Opening the door he sits at a table to open a drink for himself, Aaron hears a chuckle.

"Was that your best?" An amused male voice asked.

"My best what?" Aaron responds looking behind him noticing a shadowy figure sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Beside him on the table sat a bottle of Asari Wine while he held a glass of it, taking a drink of it he grins at Aaron. The male stands up and comes into the light until Aaron saw it was Patrick.

"You were going to try flirting with the Quarian, you didn't though." He smirks and Aaron frowns.

"I wasn't I was just giving her technical advice." Aaron responds resolute.

"So I saw the way you wanted her to turn around wrong?" He asked more amused than anything now.

Aaron blushes; not knowing exactly how to respond to being pointed out about looking at the Quarian like that. Patrick smile only grows as he looks at Aaron, Patrick then tells him, "I can help you,"

Aaron looks at Patrick with a puzzled look, and Patrick continues "-to be more assertive."

"That's your main problem, you always freeze up when talking to girls or something's pointed out that you don't like." Patrick watched as Aarons blush deepened; Patrick sighs.

"We may as well start though with trying to talk with me. Just so we can start getting your confidence up there." Patrick chuckles, then holds his hand out to Aaron. Aaron looks at him for a moment then nods and shakes his hand. Patrick laughs a little.

"Let's drink on it then." And they did.

* * *

Patrick stumbled down the hall only slightly drunk, at least in his opinion. After Aaron and him had talked they proceeded to drink a bit more, after which Aaron had passed out and Patrick felt as though he could use a walk.

Coming across one of the asari on the ship he goes over to her to talk, she turns and sighs then frowns greatly she pushes him against a wall, bemused Patrick responds to this action by mearly saying, "Rough eh, I'm fine with that love."

The Asari snorts laughing then tells or asks him; at that moment Patrick wasn't sure, "Sorry I wouldn't go near people like you unless for interrogation. You are a thief right, what types of crimes did you do."

"Harsh, but trust me soon enough you'll want me. As for crimes I've done-" He pauses finally realizing the Asari he was talking to was Donna but after quickly deciding not to care he continues, "There's been, Pirating, Looting, Grave-robbing, Pickpocketing and general theft, and vandalism." He trails of when Donna's mouth opens in disbelief at all he's done.

Bored with this line of conversation he stumbles over to the elevator, Donna still processing what she heard. He pressed one of the buttons in the elevator and the doors closed behind him and the elevator began moving upwards.

"Set a course for Omega, Tom" Neira said while looking at the galaxy map. The elevator doors opened and Patrick wandered out looking at Neira and seeing in her facial features she was unhappy.

"Hey, you know a frown spoils your grace." Patrick lets a smug grin grow across his face.

"Why are you up here Patrick?" Neira asks not amused.

"Came for the view; that so bad?" He retorts, the grin growing larger.

"Really that's the best you could come up with?" Neira chuckles; going into the lounge area.

Patrick follows her into the lounge, "It's not a lie." Patrick chuckles a little sitting on a couch.

"Really; So then I take it you're not really just up here to talk?" Neira questions while opening the panel for space observation.

"Well maybe, although I would be happy with just a-" Patrick trailed of finally giving in to drowsiness caused by his being drunk.

Neira smiles and runs her hand through his hair then whispers, "You wish." She chuckles.

She leaves the lounge and Patrick to go back over to her Squad panel, Neira pulls up a chair to sit then decides to ponder over people on the ship.

* * *

**So just quick at the end this is just a quick update. So this is the support conversations, so just for feedback, I would like to know which support conversation was your favorite. Just to assure you all the action will be coming back in the next chapter I believe. So remember to leave a review and submit more OC's if you can. See you all next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 (A Recap)

**Hey, A new chapter just for you guys i'm so sorry for the hiatus.**

* * *

She leaves the lounge and Patrick to go back over to her Squad panel, Neira pulls up a chair to sit then decides to ponder over people on the ship.

Neira wanders over to her personal terminal; she presses a few buttons on her console and brings up the crew screen.

The holographic screen fills with profile pictures taken from each of her crew members Neira almost opens one of the files, but was interrupted by the sound of a video message coming through. Neira took a moment to consider then let the call through, this decision was immediately regretted.

"So, Neira I've been notified that you've got the nerve to land on my Omega." The Asari who sent for the call said in a condescending voice. Neira clutches her temples in frustration she knew it was a bad idea to accept the call.

"Yes I will be docking on Omega with the rest of my crew, and we will be trying to locate a scie-" Neira tries to explain quickly until interrupted by Aria.

"Listen, I don't care but I also cannot simply ignore this chance, your trying to locate a scientist and I know said scientists location. The problem is I don't care if you succeed. Now then onto business you want onto my station and the location and I need a few things done as well as some amusement, so let's make a deal." Aria says smugly.

Neira considers the circumstances and then realizes if she doesn't accept the rules of this deal then no matter what Aria would crush her, her crew, her mission, everything. Neira nods, as she simply asks for the rules.

Aria laughs then begins explaining, "Now then where to begin, you need information on the scientist and I will send you it after you do something for me but I need to make this fun first, you will have fourty-eight galactic standard hours to win." She pauses seemingly pressing a few buttons and in return four new profiles arrived on screen.

"Those four dossiers I just sent you are your targets I want off my Omega, either exterminate them or bring them onto your ship either way I don't care. Rule is though you may only bring six people from your squad with you. If you either fail to comply with the rules I have presented or fail at your task, you will be thrown off of Omega." Aria smiles cruely.

"Well then I have to accept your rules and I will beat you at your own game."

"Just remember, four targets gone you get your info you fail. I kill." She disconnects and Neira rubs her forhead again feeling a headache coming on, and now she had to choose six lives to risk again. She opens the dossiers that Aria sent and reads over them.

Name; Boris MacEntire  
Race; Human  
Age; 32  
Appearance; Short red hair, Red Goatee, Green Eyes, Irish Accent.  
Reason for being a Target; Possibly involved with the theft of [Voided Information].

Name; Col Si'uri  
Race; Quarian  
Age; 45  
Appearance; Black colored armor, intricate gold and silver lines create patterns on the suit, lines continue onto the hood, the mask is pure black.  
Reason for being targeted; [Information Voided]

Name; Devia'Dono vas Qwib Qwib  
Race; Quarian  
Age; 25  
Appearance; Silver bio suit with some purple lines across it, designed for stealth and space walks.  
Reason for being targeted; Thief that stole [Classified Data] from [Secure Location] ,accomplices possible.

Name; "White Racer" [Real Name to be established.]  
Race; Drell  
Age; 19  
Appearance; Pure white skin or scales with red scales around the eyes and on the palms and chest, pure black eyes.  
Reason for Being Targeted; Suspected in the murder of five of Aria's elite guard.

Neira reads through the dossiers carefully and then realizes why Neira wants them gone, Neira laughs and hears a rustling from behind her, _probably Patrick shifting in his sleep_, she thinks to herself. Aria wants them gone because they actually pose a threat to her, _therefore they would make great additions to our crew._

She stands from her seat and them begins her thought process, who should she bring? Which lives should she gamble with. Neira hated the idea of it although she knew that was what she was doing, gambling that is. That's what she'd always done with her crews' lives. But it was always a matter of choosing who had the most chance of living, just Neira had never been so invested in her crew. The Asari before were always faceless on her crew and therefore held no meaning but now-

Neira pauses and looks back at the lounge again to see Patrick turn again in his sleep muttering something.

-20 Minute before Omega-

Neira stood in the lounge as she watched her crew gather, the faces that were now familiar to her filled the room as they chatted amongst on another while waiting for Neira to make the important descision. It seemed thet Xexas, Maxwell and Tom didn't show up though which was fine with Neira. Neira looked to the far left of the room where three people stood the ones who wanted nothing to do with the crew and were simply here because intrests coincided.

The first was Nadia the Salarian, while Neira had held some doubt before the Salarian had proved herself at the club when they were attacked. Her sharpshooting would be something to be reckoned with. There was also something about her, maybe in the way she moved, that this Salarian in question was once part of the STG.

The next was the Krogan who sat loading his gun, looking completely uninterested in the small talk the rest of the crew had. Drexel had been a gamble but like Nadia had proved his worth, a Krogan wa always a risk but sometimes you have to gamble.

Facing the observation port was Azariah who like the other two was completely uninterested with the crew, instead the assassin watched as Omega grew closer. There was something about the look in his one human eye that resembled pain. Neira began to grow curiou about what could make the assassin have a look like that but she did know one thing, Azariah was good at his job.

Turning her attention just a little more she saw the four from the citadel whose cases and lives had been intertwined. It had started so simply that, just helping with a case gained Neira a new crew and new amazing people.

The first was Angela who tried to keep on a smile as she mediated between the two Turians infront of her, but though she tried to mask it just underneath you could tell she was traumatized. The girl was just rescued from being kidnapped and now she is part of a spectres crew. The girl though was usefull she is a powerful biotic and therefore could be an unstoppable force if she so wished.

The two Turians came to mind next as Neira watched them bicker. Theron, the former C-sec officer who had given Neira, the mission to rescue Angela in the first place giving Neira the unique opperatunity to meet many people. The other Turian, Theris, is a Spectre who Neira had worked with before in the past he is a strong soldier and has a strong need to protect others he feels as though he needs to, though this could be seen more as a weakness.

The other Asari was next, the officer who had left her post to serve a greater good. Donna was a strong leader as proved during the last mission on the citadel where she had lead the sabatoge team to help stop re-enforcements. Though she is determined that could also be a flaw, her determination could lead her to refuse an order and that could put the squad in danger.

Shifting her gaze again she sees the five who had been on her crew for the longest almost since the beginning, she watched what the group was doing noticing as Hayden leaned on Canna for support, as Patrick made some sort of joke and the rest laughed, he looked at Aaron and made some sort of wise-crack, Aaron turns bright red as Patrick laughs again and Canna joins in. Aaron says something while looking frantic. Zitara turns and her body language seems to agree with Aaron, he start to look less frantic as well.

Aaron was a quirky person he was very uncomfortable around people, even more so around females, though it seemed as though he had made friends with those four at least. He is a great technician though and has proved that since he joined on Eden Prime, he is also a very adaptable fighter.

Hayden was a very powerful woman, she had in a way faced the same loss as Neira on Eden Prime she had lost her crew because of a mistake the same mistake that Neira had made. Through all of this though she puts on a strong face and with that becomes even stronger, working through even a fatal wound. Hell, if Neira was the alliance she would've put Hayden in a better position for spectre candidacy.

Canna, at first was just a teen that Neira, and her new crew had saved from the disaster that is Eden Prime. She seems to be a powerful biotic amd quick learner but there were to many uncertainties with her, to truly put an opinion out.

Zitara is a strong Quarian, Neira had never known many of the race but she knew most were timid and very cautious but Zitara seemed on a different level entirely. She is also a great technician which was an added bonus one of the best in Neira's eyes.

Last was Patrick, who despite former differences was a very useful member of the crew, though he is a conceited jerk most of the time, not to mention a giant flirt. His skills with not being detected were unparalleled in Neira's eyes making him an asset; personality aside.

Her mind was made Neira had chosen her squad for this mission. "Everyone let me simplify our new mission." Neira presses a button letting Tom know she wanted this announced to the entire crew.

"We have fourty-eight standard hours to find and recruit four people, then to find the scientist of which the council has notified me hld information we need." Neira pauses as a question is asked, "Why do we only have fourty-eight hours on Omega?" Azariah asks.

"Me and the current _Queen_ of Omega aren't exactly on the best of terms." Azariah grunted in acceptance and almost approval.

"Now then the six people who will accompany me to Omega, Canna, Aaron, Hayden, Azariah, Patrick, and Angela will accompany me to Omega and this decision is final, dismissed." Neira watched as her crew filed out and into the elevator the next two days would be interesting, as Omega loomed on the horizon.

* * *

**So my hiatus was due to my schooling, on the bright side I passed everything so I now have more time to now then here the part where I ask you guys something, send me reviews please so I know that this fic is worth continuing. I mean I will continue even if I get only one review telling me you guys want more. Anyways the next chapter should be more fun and explosion filled. Write to you guys later**


	12. Chapter 12 (The Anti-Aria group)

"_Now then the six people who will accompany me to Omega, Canna, Aaron, Hayden, Azariah, Patrick, and Angela will accompany me to Omega and this decision is final, dismissed." Neira watched as her crew filed out and into the elevator the next two days would be interesting, as Omega loomed on the horizon._

**-Omega Hour **_**Twenty-Three**_**-**

An explosion sounded as Neira and Patrick hid behind cover, Patrick looked down at his overloaded Omni-tool and swore in frustration as the cloaking mechanism malfunctioned yet again.

Neira saw a flash of blue, as Hayden appears jumping into cover with Patrick and Neira. "We're seriously overwhelmed they just keep coming." Hayden pants, the strain obviously showing on her face from overusing biotics.

"We need to end this fast we haven't even gotten to our main objective." Patrick said in exasperation once again sending a system shock through his omni-tool in hopes of getting it to work.

Another guard approached the people in cover only to be shot by a shotgun Hayden's shotgun. The guard fell an asari one of Aria's mercenaries. Damn it was bad enough the neutral time limit was shortened but for all these guards to be attacking Aria must be pissed off to the extremes.

The events of the last fourty-five hours were unbelievable but they led up to here.

**-Omega Hour **_**One**_**-**

Neira and her crew exit the ship and onto the grimy, dimly lit streets of Omega. Neira turns to Patrick and asks, "Could you get us some info on the people we have to find?"

Patrick looks concerned for a moment, "Well I could, but it would take time, maybe more than we have at the moment."

"No need, I have an idea of where to start." Azariah states beginning to walk away from the group, Neira signals for the rest of her crew to follow her. "Can you explain?" She asks the assassin.

"I grew up on Omega, in the slums poor, defenseless. A Drell rescued me from having to live that life by teaching me the arts of assassination, this Drell has one rather remarkable feature bleached white scales. Pure White scales. The same as this Drell on the same Omega, I think they may be kin and therefore I know where he might be." Azariah stated quickly.

The assassin lead the crew behind him to a building almost fully hidden behind the many pipes and vets of Omega. When Azariah approaches the door to the hidden building imputing a code to open the door.

Once the crew had filed in they saw the laser pointers of multiple Phalanx on them each loaded with special ammunition. Amidst the shadow figures pointing guns, a Drell appears, his scales the same tone as fresh snow.

The Drell then asks a simple question. "Which side do you belong to?" He asks stoically; raising his hand to command those behind him to shoot, just before he lowers his hand Azariah answers, "Survival and Justice." Both the Drell and Azariah glare at one another. Instead he signals for the people to stand down the others behind him departing.

"Why are you here, you don't belong to Aria, and obviously aren't part of the civilians on Omega." His eyes running over the military grade armor in suspicion.

Neira responds to the Drell, "We are here on an important mission. My name is Neira Lillum, I'm a Spectre and my business takes me here."

The Drell chuckles, "Bet that made Aria unhappy." He looks at Neira as she nods in response.

"I have a deal with her an unwanted one at that." Seeing the Drells questioning eyes the Drell gave Neira continues, "I have fourty-eight hours to complete my mission and secure who I need. To do that though I need to recruit four people and get them to leave Omega."

"Who are these people?" He asks his hand gliding to his gun.

"Well, you are one of them. There are also three others they-" Neira is cut off by the Drell speaking.

"I know who they are but we have business of our own to finish very important things. Things that you can help with Spectre, if you want us off Omega to get that info." The Drell smirks knowing he had the upperhand.

"Depends on what you need." Neira responds knowing that if worse came to worse she could just shoot him instead.

"This way." The Drell motions for Neira and crew to follow him. Following the lead of the Drell they went deeper into the compound and up a stairway into a command center looking room. She heard Azariah mumbling behind her something about 'this place getting an upgrade'.

The Drell stops at a table with holograms on it data passing around and windows opening and closing according to the users intrest. Thhe Drell goes around the table to stand with the two others, the two he stood beside were Quarian one male one female.

The female Quarian was sitting on a crate on an omni-tool she looks towards the people the Drell had bought, her eyes squinting behind her masks as she looked over the new 'guests'. Then back to her omni-tool. She get up from her crate her mostly silver suit accented with purple lines easily allowing for the movement, and looks directly at Zitara, a gasp is heard.

"Devia! This is where you went? To Omega?" Zitara asks in confusion.

"Yes Zitara this is where I went, I see your on you pilgrimage. You should have come here I could've helped you." The female Quarian, Devia responds.

"Yes I am but I'm breaking from that something tells me this mission is more important." She responds brining a halt to the conversation that Devia was trying to bring up.

The other Quarian this one a male, stood at the other side of the table running his eyes over numbers and figures that were on the table. He looks up to see Neira and immediately speaks. "Racer you said she was a Spectre correct?"

"Correct, Commander" Racer responded. The Quarian was the leader here? Interesting, Neira thought.

"Now we can get this job done, and do it with a great less difficulty. I've heard most of your mission story. But you mentioned four targets to be rid of, we would be three." Col says gesturing to himself, Devia, and Racer the Drell.

"Yes just one more target this one was a human." Neira says and Col nods .

"Yes he was thoe fourth of our leaders in this place, he acted as a trader for us. That got him captured by the eclipse who are looking for major technical developments and he was in possession of something like that to get to a client of ours. En route he was captured and still has that tech with him we were going to mount a mission to save him but that would have alerted Aria and interrupted our ultimate goal." Col states.

"Ultimate goal?" Neira asks, curious.

"That can be discussed later for now you should go rescue Boris the last target. In the meantime me and Devia will try digging up some information on the scientist you are looking for." Col looks at Devia, she nods and walks off, turning on a cloak and fading from sight.

"This way you didn't have to count on Aria giving you the information you need. But in the meantime you need to go rescue Boris." Col presses a few buttons on his omni-tool and a combat drone appears, "Give them the location and then give me eyes and ears on Racer and Devia."

"Right, Col." The Drone states in a heavy Russian accent, then disappearing from sight. A light then appears on Racer's visor.

"Racer will accompany you for the rescue. Don't worry about the combat skills of him I can vouch for that." Racer nods and round the table once again this time to go to a weapon locker. "You can leave your crew her they will be safer here." Col finishes.

Neira nods and turns to her crew she then decides which two, to take with her on this mission. " Angela you will come with me I will also take Patrick with me." The biotic and thief nod.

"Sending you the coordinates. Also just so you know a comm log that I've intercepted states that Aria is going to cut the time limit to twenty-four hours." Col presses a button again, and Neira's omni-tool updates.

Neira frowns at the news, Aria always was a cheater she thought and gestures for her squad to follow.

**-Omega Hour **_**Four**_**-**

It had taken awhile with Omega's steets being so winding and Neira got lost taking wrong turns at many places. Afterwards Racer had decided to lead the way, quickly they found the building in which the eclipse were in.

Neira enters the building and eclipse sister turns to her smirking and asks, "Are you here to sign up?" Neira frowns and then smiles widly.

"And why would I want to I'm a Spectre," Neira laughs as she pulls the trigger on her gun and the merc fell. Angela gasps and asks, "Why did you do that."

"She is an enemy and a criminal it was warranted." She turns to her crew and gestures for them to follow her, they all go through the door each of them drawing a gun.

"Now lets rescue Boris shall we."

* * *

**Thank you everyone for your support and great comments. Action will come back next chapter along wiht mant choices to many to put in a poll. So i'm going to put them here and if you guys could send your choice in a PM that would make it so much easier on me. Now then if you guys don't want to do this just send me a PM or leave it at the end of a review and I will create polls instead, it would make the chapters shorter but hey your choice.**

**Choice 1 (How to save Boris from Death)**  
**Have Angela use pull on the guards gun.**  
**OR**  
**Have Racer shoot the guard.**  
**OR**  
**Have Patrick use Shadow Strike on the guard.**

**Choice 2(Side Quest)  
Follow Lead on the Scientist  
OR  
Assist Azariah and Racer with a mark.  
**

**Choice 3(Side Quest)  
Assist Devia with an information Heist.  
OR  
Track a merc with info on location of Scientist**

**Choice 4(Side Quest)  
Assist Col with information on Aria.  
OR  
Research the program that the crew got from Boris**

**Choice 5 (Final Mission on Omega)**  
**Fall back, Keep yourselves alive!**  
**OR**  
**Protect the Scientist**

Anyways thanks everyone, and see you next chapter.


End file.
